Jayfeather's Conclusion
by Typholius
Summary: Our favorite kitty's story continues after the battle with the Dark Forest. To fill in some gaps in the Warrior series, ThunderClan's medicine cat goes off to fulfill prophecies and spread the news of the defeat of the Dark Forest.
1. A Visit

**Finally! Typholius here. These computer things are very strange contraptions and I finally found out how to get into one. For the record, I do not own Warriors because if I did, I would be famous. Ha ha, I'm outa here. Enjoy!**

_There will be three cats, kin of your kin, with the power of the stars in their paws. They will find a fourth, and the battle between light and dark will be won. A new leader will rise from the shadows of his death, and the Clan will survive beyond the memories of his memories. This is how it has always been, and how it will always be._

"But is that really it?" Jayfeather asked the badger before him, remembering the words he had heard at the end of the great battle. "Is that really the end of all the prophecies and omens?"

Midnight's dark eyes twinkled like stars in the warm night. "Is not all we foreseen, but is most important thing we share to cats for now."

The blind hairless cat beside the badger locked gazes with the ThunderClan medicine cat. "There will always be prophecies, and there will always be cats to fulfill them, but for you and the other two, your paths will be without troubles. You have done what you were born to do and the ancestors of the Clans and Tribe ask nothing more of you."

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. Surely there was always more that could be done. Surely his own purpose in life couldn't be over. _Life would be so boring._

Midnight made a deep rumbling sound that Jayfeather recognized as laughter. "You still have a destiny young Jayfeather," she said, as if reading his thoughts. "Heal and guide clan for many moons more to come."

Jayfeather twitched his tail in annoyance and looked around at the blooming green-leaf forest of StarClan. All his life he had been waiting for the prophecy to be finished, but now that it was over, he didn't know what to do. Was he really just supposed to be an ordinary medicine cat for the moons until he died?

Rock spoke again. "You will always follow your own paths. There is more to life than just the prophecies us dead cats give you. Make your own path!"

Jayfeather opened his mouth to respond but felt something sharp prod his pelt. He jerked away from it and looked around, but the starlit forests were fading away. He opened his eyes to darkness.

"Kits! Stop playing with the medicine cat's fur. When he wakes up he'll shred all of you."

Jayfeather felt pointy things prodding his pelt from all over and he yelped in surprise. He rubbed the spots where it hurt and felt feathers stuck in his fur. With a hiss of annoyance he leaped to his paws, scattering the kits that were around him, and pulled the feathers out with his teeth.

He was in the ThunderClan clearing. He hadn't meant to fall asleep outside his den, but the night had been so pleasant and the clan was so healthy that he had decided to bring his nest out for a night.

He heard small pawsteps creeping around him and he spun around and pinned the naughty kit that had gotten to close. He sniffed her fur and recognized Lilykit. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked her. He felt her mother, Sorreltail's amused gaze on his pelt and he flicked his tail at her in greeting.

"Um, um, S- sorry Jayfeather, w- we were just playing around when one of the warriors brought a blue jay on the fresh kill pile and we thought you would look nice with some of its feathers."

Jayfeather released the kit with a disgruntled snort and heard her race over to her mother, with Seedkit on her tail.

"Do you think Jayfeather liked the feathers?" Seedkit asked Sorreltail, her mew high pitched with excitement.

Jayfeather felt the queen's apologetic gaze, and he blinked in understanding. He couldn't blame the kits. He was asking for it by sleeping in the clearing. _That's the last time I sleep outside my den._

"I'm sure he liked it," she purred to them. "Otherwise you would have come back to me in pieces."

Jayfeather sniffed the warm air and tasted new growth and fresh kill on the breeze. The leafbare since the Dark Forest warriors had attacked had been mild and, to say the least, pleasant. No sickness, barely any snow, and enough fresh kill to even keep Purdy, the only elder's belly full. _It's as if StarClan is thanking us._

Pleasant as the leafbare had been, that terrible day still haunted his dreams. He could remember the shrieks of cats all around the lake as those terrible creatures made war with all the Clans. He remembered all the deaths, his sister's especially, and he saw her almost every night. In the end, the Clan leader, Firestar had sacrificed himself to rid the forest of its most fierce enemy ever, Tigerstar.

Jayfeather found his paws taking him to the elder's den. As the sole medicine cat, he had responsibility for the whole Clan on his shoulders. Purdy was alone, now that Mousefur was gone. She had died bravely in battle, but the old cat was still coping with her loss.

"How are you feeling today, Purdy?" he asked, sniffing his way into the den to make sure he didn't trip on anything. He could feel Purdy's loneliness as if it was his own.

"I'm fine, young'un," the elder mewed. "Dovewing was just here and brought me a fat'ol mouse."

Jayfeather could smell the mouse on Purdy's breath. He was glad the old cat was eating well. Grief could be just as dangerous as any sickness. "That's good." He probed the elder's mind for sadness, but the old cat seemed to be handling Mousefur's death much better than he had before. After the battle, he had refused to eat and rarely came out of the den at all.

Purdy gave a huge yawn and Jayfeather turned to leave, but the elder spoke again.

"Sure is lonely in here now that Mousefur's gone."

Jayfeather flinched. He hadn't wanted to bring it up. "She is still watching over you from StarClan, so she isn't really gone. You saw her spirit leave after the battle, right?"

Wonder filled the old cat's head and Jayfeather knew Purdy remembered it clearly. Firestar, Hollyleaf, Mousefur, and Ferncloud's spirits had all departed from the Clan that night. It was something no cat would ever forget.

He left the elder to think by himself and made his way over to the fresh kill pile. Feeling the sun warm on his pelt, he could tell it was almost sun high.

"Jayfeather, could I have a word with you?" Bramblestar called from the leader's ledge.

Jayfeather recognized Squirrelflight's scent on him. She had slept in the leader's den the night before. "Can I get a bite to eat first?" he called back.

"Sure, bring it with you. I want to see you in my den for just a moment."

Jayfeather sniffed the pile and pulled out a finch.

"Hope you're not too busy," his leader asked, as he made his way into the den. "I just wanted to catch up with some things since the battle."

Jayfeather lay down to get comfortable but felt something sharp poke him in the belly. "Ouch!" he yelped, and reached down and pulled out another feather. "Dumb kits," he muttered to himself.

Bramblestar purred. "Ah, Jayfeather, cheerful as always."

Jayfeather gave himself a quick thorough search for rogue feathers before lying down again. "Yes, Bramblestar. What is it you wish to speak about?" He chewed his finch slowly, slightly regretting he had chosen something with feathers. He hadn't spoken one on one with Bramblestar since he had been made leader.

Bramblestar cleared his throat. "Have StarClan spoken to you?"

Jayfeather twitched his ear. "Of course they've spoken to me, I'm a medicine cat."

He heard Bramblestar's exasperated sigh. "You know what I'm asking. Have they spoken to you since after the battle? Is everything okay around the lake?"

Jayfeather shook his head. "StarClan hasn't spoken to me in some moons, Bramblestar. I'm sure if anything were wrong, I would be the first to know." He remembered his talk with Rock and Midnight. _According to them ,things will always be fine around the lake from now on._

"That's reassuring. If you ever find anything out that could affect the Clan, I'll always be ready to hear it." With that, the Clan leader got to his paws, and Jayfeather followed him out of the den.

It was true, he thought to himself as he stepped back into the sunlight. StarClan had been silent. Only Rock and Midnight spoke with him anymore. He scurried down the rocks and padded over to the medicine cats den.

"Jayfeather, you're back. What did Bramblestar want?" Briarlight greeted him with lick on the shoulder as he entered the den. The crippled warrior was strong and healthy, and she was learning the herbs' names and purposes nicely.

He made his way to the back where the herbs were and began making a list in his head of the herbs he didn't have. He had barely used any over the leaf bare, but it was best to be safe. "Just asked if I've spoken with StarClan recently. The usual."

He picked herb after herb out of his stores, but everything seemed to be accounted for. "Huh, we have plenty of everything."

Briarlight purred beside him. "I'm not surprised. We didn't use anything over the leaf bare. Do you think StarClan made the weather nice for us as a reward for defeating the Dark Forest?"

Jayfeather closed his eyes. "Possibly." He pushed all the herbs back into their proper places, dipped his head to Briarlight, and padded out of the den.

In the clearing, the warm breeze rustled his whiskers and the tempting scents of new leaf life wafted in from the camp entrance. The sun shone comfortingly on his pelt warming him up quicklyand the birds chirping cheerfully in the trees told him it was going to be a pleasant day.

His sensitive ears told him that the camp was busy. Bramblestar was chatting with his mate by the fresh kill pile. His brother was with Cinderfur going over hunting techniques with their apprentices Cherrypaw and Molepaw. Brackenfur, Graystripe, and Sandstorm were talking together in front of the warriors den. Cloudtail stood guard by the camp entrance.

He padded over to the white warrior and waved his tail in greeting.

"Were are you headed, Jayfeather?" asked Cloudtail.

Jayfeather dipped his head to the senior warrior. "Just out. Maybe hunt a mouse or two." He knew he wasn't very good at hunting, but he had been collecting herbs for most of his life. He had almost forgotten what it was like to hunt." He flicked his tail dismissively to show that he wouldn't need an escort. "The Clans are at peace, so I can have some more time doing what normal cats do."

Cloudtail purred. "Okay, Jayfeather. Be safe and let StarClan light your path."

Jayfeather dipped his head politely to the warrior and continued out into the woods. He found it somewhat strange to be hearing Cloudtail speak of StarClan because the old white warrior had not believed in their spiritual ancestors for so long. The fight with the Dark Forest, and actually getting to see his warrior ancestors for himself had made him a believer.

Jayfeather took the fastest route to the abandoned twoleg nest where he kept his garden of herbs. Thinking about herbs reminded him that Mothwing too, the RiverClan medicine cat, had now believed in StarClan.

Most cats will believe in their ancestors when they have to fight their evil dead brother who has been dead for seasons. She had announced how she had not believed in StarClan at the last half-moon in front of the other medicine cats by the moon pool. Surprisingly, every other cat took the news very well as if they had already suspected the truth.

Jayfeather padded confidently past the twoleg nest walls until the dizzying scents of his dozens of herbs filled his nostrils.

He quickly checked the lavender and marigold, making sure they were healthy. It had rained recently so he knew he wouldn't need to fetch water for them, but pests like rabbits and mice sometimes got to them.

He had just lowered himself into a hunter's crouch, his mind focused on a mouse nibbling his comfrey, when a familiar scent caught his attention. He leapt forward quickly and pinned the mouse down by the tail as it tried to flee before delivering a death blow. He straightened up. "Can I help you, Dawnpelt?"

The ShadowClan she-cat stepped from behind some vine trellises that were creeping up the walls until she stood in front of him. "Greetings, Jayfeather, and nice catch. Littlecloud said you might be around here."

Jayfeather tensed. If the troublesome she-cat wanted a fight, she would get one. The ShadowClan warrior had accused him of murdering her brother, Flametail, before the battle with the Dark Forest. Though Flametail had told the medicine cats that he hadn't been killed by Jayfeather, would Dawnpelt still believe that?

But no hostility radiated from her pelt. "I came to apologize for thinking you would ever kill another cat, let alone a medicine cat."

Jayfeather let his fur lie flat. He hadn't wanted a fight anyways. "I accept your apology," he meowed, and he meant it. He had never wanted to be feared or hated, especially for a crime he hadn't committed. "I wish I could have saved your brother, I truly do, but the current was too strong and I would have drowned myself if I had stayed down there."

Dawnpelt purred. "During the battle, he came and helped Littlecloud with the herbs. He told me of how you found him in StarClan and convinced him to help the Clans."

Jayfeather brought himself to a dignified position as he licked his fur flat from chasing the mouse. "I did what any warrior would do."

"I know you did."

Dawnpelt's voice was distant and soft, and Jayfeather realized that her brother's loss still haunted her. "All the Clans lost fine cats when the Dark Forest attacked. I just hope we can all come back stronger than ever."

He heard the Shadowclan she cat's deep sigh. "You're right. Death is part of being a warrior." Her voice brightened as she continued. "But you tried to save him. Even though he was from another Clan. No ShadowClan cat jumped in after him."

Jayfeather licked one paw and drew it quickly over his ears. He hadn't realized how much Dawnpelt was a talker. "I guess they didn't see where he went under, or were too shocked."

Dawnpelt continued, "And you were the cat to come up with the idea to make Blackstar believe in StarClan after Sol tricked him all those moons ago."

He opened his mouth to comment on how the lake needed all four Clans to survive, but Dawnpelt cut him off.

"I'm sorry for spending your time, I just wanted to apologize for everything. You have been a good friend to every cat and I'm sure Firestar is proud of you in StarClan. Good bye, Jayfeather." With that, the young warrior turned and padded back towards the ShadowClan border.

"Bye," Jayfeather meowed awkwardly.

He listened to the warrior retreat back into the bushes and shook his head as he continued his work removing pests from his garden. It was nice to have the Clans on good speaking terms. Maybe the peace would last forever. He doubted it, but it was worth dreaming.


	2. WindClan

**Hello there. You must be seeing this because you either love Jayfeather, love the series, or love me in real life. **  
**(probably the last one.) Just cruising by to say I don't own warriors.  
**

Jayfeather padded among the dark and light trees that were the border between StarClan and the Dark Forest. No screams of battle-hungry cats drifted to his ears from the eerie woods. There had been no sign of the evil warriors since after the battle.

_Lion and Tiger will meet in battle…_

He stopped and peered around through the gnarled bushes and dried ferns. He thought he had heard some cat speak. He gave a curious sniff but all he scented were the trees and the cool earth beneath his paws. Was some cat watching him? _I wonder what it's like to have Dovewing's power. _He shook his head, telling himself that his senses were second best in all the clans and nervously continued down the border of StarClan.

"Hi, Jayfeather. What are you doing here?"

His heart jumped in his chest and he spun around to face the speaker; It was Firestar. He bowed his head to the previous Clan leader of ThunderClan, heart still pounding. "Greetings, Firestar. I'm just checking by to make sure everything in StarClan is well."

Firestar purred in amusement. "It's not necessary. StarClan patrolled the border already. None of the surviving Dark Forest warriors has made any hostile actions. All of the Clans are at peace. The four by the lake and the ones in the stars. You saved us all, Jayfeather. Your work is complete."

Jayfeather shuffled his paws. He remembered Rock and Midnight telling him the same thing, but he couldn't believe it. There _had_ to be more to do.

The StarClan warrior must have seen his discomfort, for he padded up to Jayfeather and put his muzzle on the medicine cat's shoulder. "You are a great medicine cat, Jayfeather. Keep ThunderClan safe and watch after your brother."

Jayfeather closed his eyes and took in the starry warrior's familiar scent. Was it really true? Did no cat expect him to do anything but stay in ThunderClan, healing the sick until he got old and died? _Something doesn't feel right about that._

Firestar stepped back and his eyes were filled with pride. "You're a good cat, Jayfeather. Let your heart be your destiny." With that, the old leader turned and padded deeper into StarClan territory.

Jayfeather watched him disappear before returning to his patrol along the border.

He opened his eyes and found himself in his den. With a massive yawn he hopped out of his nest and stretched his forepaws as far as he could in front of him. His paws were weary as if he really had been walking through StarClan all night.

He made his way over to the herb piles, stifling another yawn and ready to sort, but remembered he had already organized them all out the day before. He almost wished some cat would come in with a thorn or a sprained paw just so he could feel useful. "This peace between all the clans is going to kill me from boredom."

He padded out of the den and made his way over to the fresh kill pile. As usual these days, though it was only just after sunrise, the pile was full and the mixture of smells wafted up to his nostrils.

"Morning Jayfeather," Dovewing mewed, and padded over to him. "Ivypool and I were just about to go out hunting. Would you like to join us?"

"He can't hunt, mouse brain, he's blind," he heard Ivypool whisper into her sister's ear.

Jayefeather straightened himself to his full height. "I heard that!"

Ivypool gasped, and quickly backtracked. "I mean, um, wouldn't you do better searching for herbs or something?"

Jayfeather bared his teeth. He would hunt mice over plants any day. "I have all the herbs I need." He knew that the two she cats were some of the best hunters in the Clan, but he didn't need to prove himself better than them, he just wanted to move his paws. "I'll join you for a little bit."

As he stepped to follow the sisters out f the camp, something on the breeze caught his attention and he pricked his ears.

_And Blood will rule the forest…_

Was he hearing things? He shook his head. It was probably just a trick of the wind.

Out in the forest, Jayfeather focused all his senses on his surroundings until he was almost as aware as sighted cat. He heard the wind whistle through the new leaf branches high above his head, and felt the moist ferns tickling his whiskers.

On either side of him padded the two sisters. Their minds were reaching out between the trees as they searched for prey. He stretched his own awareness into the forest until he could pinpoint every mouse and squirrel within dozens of fox lengths. They were in a grassy clearing surrounded by maple trees.

He lowered himself into a hunter's crouch, his ears aimed towards a mouse nibbling under a juniper bush. He crept forward, silent as a shadow, and was about to leap when he heard it move farther away under the bush. It hadn't seen him yet he was sure, so he lowered himself again and took a step forward. With a gasp of pain, he felt a bramble trellis get caught around his forepaw.

The mouse heard him and rushed away, right into the waiting paws of Ivypool, who finished it off quickly. "You need help?" the she cat asked, padding around from the other side of the bush. "You seem to have caught some thorns."

Jayfeather muttered angrily to himself for getting himself tangled up in front of the younger cat. "No, I'm fine." He sank his teeth into the vines to bite them off. He felt thorns pierce his lip, but he kept nipping at them until he was free. "Stupid plant."

Once he pulled away from the grasping thorns, he concentrated again on the sound of prey. He wouldn't mess up again. He opened his jaws to and separated the smell of the furry creatures from plants in full bloom. Another mouse was lurking somewhere a few fox lengths away. It hadn't heard him yet and he began to creep towards it, when another scent pulled his attention away.

Dovewing was racing through the bushes towards him, and the mouse, aware of the sound, fled into a hole.

"Mouse dung!" he swore, stomping angrily over to the place the mouse had gone and giving it a good sniff. "Dovewing you better have a good reason for scaring my mouse away."

He could tell by the warning washing off the warrior's pelt to tell she did have a reason. Ivypool appeared out of the bushes and stood next to him. "What is it, Dovewing?"

"There's a patrol of WindClan cats approaching."

Jayfeather pricked his ears and, sure enough, heard the paw steps. He opened his mouth and tasted the air, but he couldn't identify the intruders by scent.

"It's Ashfoot and a couple other warriors," Dovewing told him. "They aren't in fighting force, so I don't think it's an invasion."

Jayfeather nodded, and waved his tail for the others to wait as the WindClan cats padded closer. Any good news or hostility might be welcome, he was so bored.

"What business do WindClan cats have on ThunderClan territory," he asked the cats as they stepped into the clearing. He recognized Heathertail and Weaselfur accompanying their deputy.

Ashfoot stepped forward. "Onestar invites ThunderClan to join him on WindClan territory two days from now to celebrate the defeat of the Dark Forest. All the Clans are coming and bringing their apprentices. Now that leaf bare is over, the moors are warm and we've already checked all the badger sets to make sure there are no cave-ins like last time."

Jayfeather remembered the last time all the Clans had joined together to celebrate. It was moons ago. He had just been made a medicine cat's apprentice and he had rescued Lionblaze and Breezepelt from a collapsed badger set.

He nodded to the WindClan deputy. "I'll tell Bramblestar. Where and when are you meeting?"

"We will all meet in the WindClan camp at first, and will split up our cats from there. Come just after sunrise and bring prey and any kits fit to travel. The celebration will last all day. Onestar wants to make this a time no cat will ever forget."

To himself, Jayfeather wondered what exactly the WindClan leader was planning, but he dipped his head respectively to Ashfoot. "I'm sure ThunderClan will be there.

"So you are actually going to bring kits to WindClan?" Squirrelflight mewed. "We have always kept kits in the camp until they were apprenticed. Jayfeather was in in the leader's den listening to Squirrelflight and the Clan leader talk about the journey to WindClan that was happening in two days.

"Those were different times, Squirrelflight," the Clan leader mewed. "The Clans are at peace, and what better way to keep long lasting peace than to have our kits makes friends with cats outside their own Clan? "

Jayfeather saw some sense in his leader's words, but personally he sided with the deputy.

"I remember the first time the Clans had a friendly competition on one territory," Squirrelflight mewed, her voice distant as if she were remembering the past. "I was the one who thought about it, remember?"

Bramblestar purred. "Of course. No other cat could come up with such a mouse brained idea that actually worked."

Jayfeather left the two cats purring together and made his way out of the den. As he stood on the leader's ledge, the Clan busily preparing for tomorrow's activities below him, he felt their pleasure and eagerness rise up around him. Every cat, even the kits and Purdy, were being well fed and clean to represent ThunderClan.

As he leapt carefully down the rocks, he smelled his brother approaching. He felt excitement on his brother's pelt. "You looking forward to the competitions too," he asked the warrior.

Lionblaze's strong warm tail landed on Jayfeather's shoulder. "You bet on it. I still haven't forgotten about that old badger set when I was an apprentice."

Jayfeather pressed his muzzle affectionately into his brother's fur. Back then, he hadn't known of the prophecies that would change his life forever. He had just been an ordinary cat with ordinary siblings. "Let's hope Onestar really has checked _all_ the badger sets. I don't want to have to dive in after some clumsy cat again."

Lionblaze purred. "Come on, even medicine cats need to be ready to travel, and Millie wanted me to talk with you about whether or not Briarlight should try to make the journey. If kits and elders can come, why can't she?"

Jayfeather stared blankly at his brother. He hadn't thought about getting the crippled warrior to the competition. "You should ask her if she wants to go before planning on moving her." He led the way to his den and slid inside.

"Hi Jayfeather," Biriarlight mewed from her nest. "Hi Lionblaze," she added as the golden tom squeezed his way in too.

"Want to go to the celebration in WindClan?" Jayfeather knew he was being blunt, but he had work to do and there was no reason to try to go around the point.

Briarlight let out a small gasp. A spark of joy seemed to fill up inside her, but it quickly disappeared. "No thanks," she mewed. "I don't want to be a burden."

He felt Lionblaze's pity. Jayfeather knew what it was like to feel useless. Almost all of his apprenticeship he had felt like nobody expected anything from him. "Are you sure? I'm positive that Bramblestar could arrange a way for you to travel."

But Briarlight just sighed. "No, I'll stay here and organize the herb piles. It's something I'm good at. I like being helpful."

Jayfeather knew she wasn't being completely honest. He could feel the sadness deep within her as if it were his own. _One of these days I'm going to find a way to fix her._


	3. Gathering part1

**Hello again. Iz me big T. Big T doesn't own Warr- Do I really have to say this over and over? Crikey! Whatever, you know what I mean. Got to go dig a hole in somebody's flower bed. Bye now.**

It was the morning all the Clans were to meet in WindClan. Jayfeather's paws worked quickly and efficiently as he prepared traveling herbs with the help of Briarlight. She was going to stay in the camp with a few cats that chose not to go to WindClan. "Be good and watch after the others while I'm gone," he told her, folding up the last leaf packet of herbs. "I'll be back by sun down."

Briarlight gave him a lick on the shoulder and they carried the leaf wrapped herbs to the cats in the clearing preparing to leave.

"I don't need no stinkin' plants. I may be old, but I've traveled farther than you kits could dream of traveling."

Jayfeather sighed. Why did elders always have to be difficult. "I'm sure you have, Purdy, but most of the cats are taking them anyways." He sent Briarlight to paw out the other traveling herbs to the cats that need them while he tried to convince the stubborn elder to eat his.

"Young cats are always thinking they know everything."

He let out a long sigh. "Look, it's not even that much. I'm not giving full portions of the stuff because we'll be eating at the WindClan camp. See, I'll eat some with you." He took a nibble at the bitter herbs and forced his eyes not to water.

Purdy just snorted.

Jayfeather gave up. "I'll just leave these herbs here in case you change your mind." He put down the packet and hurried away before the elder could complain. As he made his way back to the den, he pricked his ears and heard the unwrapping of the leaf packet.

The delicious scent of fresh kill reached his nose even over the bitter smell of the next batch of herbs he was carrying out. Lionblaze and Cinderheart had just return with their patrol carrying heaps of fresh kill. ThunderClan had plenty of food to bring to WindClan.

He padded over to the nursery and heard the excited squeals of happy kits. He could tell that Daisy was trying to hold them down while she licked them clean.

"We're going to WindClan! We're going to WindClan!"

"Be quiet, you three," he heard Brightheart mew as he squeezed through the bracken. "You are lucky Bramblestar is taking you outside the camp, but if you can't behave yourselves, I'll take you all back myself."

Jayfeather dropped his herb packet on the ground and took in a deep breath of air free of the taste of herbs. He separated the bundle into five tiny portions as the kits gathered around him.

"They smell bad, Brightheart," Dewkit complained, taking a cautious sniff at the plants. "I don't want to eat them." His two siblings, Snowkit and Amberkit added their disapproval as well.

"Mom, we're strong enough to go without herbs," Lilykit declared proudly to Sorreltail. "Seedkit and me don't need them, right?"

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. The herbs weren't that bad. He had even added some nectar to them so they would taste better. "I guess you will be stuck in the camp for the day."

All five kits gasped and rushed forward to eat their share.

Satisfied, Jayfeather picked up the scraps in the leaf bundle and left the kits licking their lips, trying to decide whether or not they had liked the sweetened medicine. He waved his tail to Daisy, Sorreltail, and Brightheart, and made his way out of the den.

Outside, he could feel the early sun just starting to dry the dew from the leaves. The whole Clan was awake and moving as they prepared to travel. He heard a clattering of rocks and realized Bramblestar had leapt onto the leader's rock.

"Let all cats gather beneath the highrock for a Clan meeting!" Bramblestar's powerful meow rang through the camp.

Jayfeather weaved his way through the crowd cats until he was standing in front of his den. He heard Briarlight drag herself over until she was beside him.

"Today, ThunderClan will travel across the hills of WindClan and join in celebration of the defeat of the Dark Forest. There will be no hostility and I expect every cat to represent our strong Clan." His words were met with cheers.

"We will split up into two patrols. I am leading the first group with the fresh kill, all the warriors, except for Graystripe and Sandstorm, and the apprentices. Squirrelflight will take the queens, kits, and all the other cats. We will see you in the WinClan camp."

When the leader finished speaking and jumped down from the boulder, the Clan began to sort itself into the two groups. Jayfeather bowed his head to Briarlight and padded over to Squirrelflight. Sorreltail, Daisy, Brightheart, Purdy, Graystripe, Sandstorm, and the kits were gathered around her.

"We're actually going to WindClan!" squealed Seedkit, her voice shaking with excitement.

"Are we goint to have to walk all the way there?" asked Lilykit. "That's a long way away isn't it?"

Squirrelflight purred in amusement. "We will carry you as far as the border, but you have to walk once we get to WindClan. We don't want the other Clans to think we have lazy kits, do we?"

"No way!" cheered Seedkit. "I could walk the whole way!"

There were no problems as the second patrol made its way through the forest. Jayfeather padded behind Purdy, making sure the old tom's breathing remained steady. He wondered what activities WindClan could possibly have come up with that the Clans would enjoy. Memories of the first time the Clans had joined for a celebration flashed through his head. He had stayed in camp that time, but he received a sign that his brother was in trouble. He had managed to get there in time to save Lionblaze and Breezepelt from the collapsed badger set.

The gurgling of the stream that marked the border broke into his thoughts. They had reached WindClan. Squirrelflight found the place where the river was thinnest and they crossed.

No sound ventured across the moor to Jayfeather's ears as he landed in the grass on the WindClan side. All he could hear were his Clanmates' breathing.

"Okay, down you go," mumbled Sandstorm through a mouthful of fur, placing her load of kit in the grass. Jayfeather could hear her heart thumping fast and a weakness he never detected before clung to her pelt. _It's almost time for her and Graystripe to become elders._

He could smell BrambleStar's scent ahead of him; the other patrol was probably already at the WindClan camp. He opened his mouth and tasted the air. The Clan markers were weak; it was as if WindClan wasn't trying very hard to separate themselves from the other Clans.

"Now remember," mewed Daisy to the kits. "There will be other kits from every Clan so make some friends and behave yourselves."

"We will!" the kits mewed in unison.

They headed off, with Squirrelflight in the lead, across the moor. The sun wasn't at its peak yet, but Jayfeather could smell the warmth on the wind. He kept his ears pricked for sound as he pushed his way through the grasses.

"Welcome, ThunderClan!" He could hear a cat running across the moor towards them. By the scent, he concluded that the cat was from WindClan. "All of the other Clans are already in the camp. Onestar sent me to fetch you."

Jayfeather recognized the scent of Crowfeather. He felt a small spark of emotion flash between the dark tabby and Squirrelflight, but it faded quickly.

"Come, the activities are already starting. We made the camp much bigger to accompany all four clans." The dark furred warrior led the patrol of ThunderClan cats across the moor and into the WindClan camp.

Jayfeather heard cheering of cats of all ages as they slipped through the camp entrance. Instantly, the scents of all the Clans flooded over him. There were cats everywhere, sharing news and greeting each other with purrs.

Purdy padded over to some other elders and instantly broke into one of his his tales as a young cats. Cherrypaw and Molepaw joined a group of apprentices at the fresh kill pile as they dared each other to eat frogs and fish. The five ThunderClan kits were escorted by some WindClan cat to the nursery where they kits from every Clan were tussling and squeaking.

"Now that all of ThunderClan is here!" Jayfeather turned towards the speaker; it was Onestar; his strong voice sounded down from his high-rock. "WindClan welcomes you to join us in celebration of the defeat of the Dark Forest!"

Many cheers greeted the WindClan leader's words. Jayfeather raised his voice in approval as well; everybody deserved a break from fighting.

"All the Clans have deposited their fresh kill by the warrior's den, so feel free to try anything. Also, in the nursery, Swallowtail and Heathertail have volunteered to plan activities for the kits."

Jayfeather was impressed with how confident and friendly the old leader sounded. Onestar had once been hostile to ThunderClan.

"At sun-high," Onestar continued, "We will be splitting the Clans into teams to compete in a mock battle across the moors. Every cat old enough to catch their own prey is welcome, and all claws will be sheathed!"

Bramblestar made his way to the front of the crowd. "ThunderClan appreciates your hospitality, OneStar," he meowed loudly enough for every cat to hear. "Expect our full cooperation."

"Our ancestors will be pleased!" added Mistystar from somewhere near the freshkill pile.

Blackstar's voice roared across the camp. "May StarClan light all of our paths!"

Onestar leapt down from the high-rock and the cats broke up into conversation with one another. Jayfeather scented his brother nearby, and a moment later, Lionblaze was beside him.

"Onestar must have been working for a moon to fix the camp so all four Clans could fit," his brother mewed. "If only you could see it. All of the camp walls have been extended and there are more entrances so every cat doesn't have to squeeze in. And have you seen the nursery? Its entire floor is coated in fresh moss."

Jayfeather purred. It was nice to be able to be like a normal cat again. No more secrets or prophecies. "Where did Dovewing and Ivypool get off to?"

"They are over there."

He stared blankly at his brother.

" Sorry, I mean they are by the warrior's den talking with some other cats."

A particular scent caught Jayfeather's attention and he spun around. "Breezepelt!"

A spark of hostility seared his pelt. He felt his fur begin to rise up, but he forced it down. He raced over to the WindClan tom, ignoring the hot emotions radiating off the young warrior's pelt. Lionblaze rushed after him.

"We need to talk," Jayfeather mewed to his half brother. "We need to get some things straight."

The hostility slowly changed to caution. "There is nothing we need to talk about," Breezepelt growled. What's done is done."

Jayfeather rested his tail on the WindClan cat's shoulder. He felt him flinch but he pressed on. "Come outside the camp with me and Lionblaze." He flicked his ear telling Lionblaze to back him up.

"Yeah," his brother added, "What Leafpool did was wrong, but you need to know that that doesn't make us enemies."

Breezepelt's hostility faded only a little, but he allowed the two ThunderClan cats to guide him past all the chatting cats and out of the camp.

On the other side of the camp walls, Jayfeather turned and faced Breezepelt. "Moons ago," he started. "Our mom fell in love with your dad. Leafpool broke the warrior code twice because she was a medicine cat and she chose a mate from another Clan."

He heard a small hiss escape Breezepelt's lips but continued before he could interrupt. "She gave birth to Hollyleaf, Lioblaze, and me, and gave us to her sister Squirrelflight, who lied to us pretending to be our real parents."

"Stupid she-cats," snarled Breezepelt. "Your Clan is full of traitors to the warrior code."

Lionblaze let out a deep growl, but Jayfeather silenced him with a flick of his tail. "Your father is as much to blame for the treachery as Leafpool is," he countered. "It takes two cats to have kits."

Lionblaze chuckled softly.

"What I'm trying to say," he pressed. "Is that we aren't our parents, and we aren't responsible for what they do. We just make the best of what we have and strive to do support our Clan." He felt the sun shine brightly on his pelt and closed his eyes for a moment to the warmth.

"Let's take a little trip around the moors and just talk about stuff," suggested Lionblaze. "Just to get our paws and words moving."

Jayeather could still feel uneasiness on Breezepelt's fur, but for the first time, he could feel the darkness that had for so long filled the warrior's body, begin to drain.

"Fine, we can talk for a bit. But I want to be back for the mock battle, I've been looking forward to it."

The three cats padded over the hills, Lionblaze and Jayfeather told Breezepelt about their times as apprentices, the adventures they went on, and the trouble they got into. The entire time, Jayfeather monitored Breezepelt's emotions and was relieved when the prickly warrior finally softened and started to contribute his own stories.

They talked about when they discovered the Dark River, and then about their journey to the Tribe. To Jayfeather's dismay, Breezepelt brought up the time when he had watched Jayfeather fall into the gorge on WindClan territory and had first met him half drowned on the beach.

"-And I was like, 'wow, that cat just jumped off the cliff.'"

They made their way across the hills until they reached the horseplace and followed the lake shore back until they turned and padded up towards the camp. Jayfeather felt like something had been removed from his chest as he listened to Breezepelt talk to them as if they were Clan mates. _It's as if no cat has ever spoken with him before in his entire life._ It was almost sun-high when they finally were at the entrance to the WindClan camp.

"See, we aren't bad cats," he mewed cheerfully.

Breezepelt put his tail on Jayfeather's shoulder. "I'm sorry for being a mouse brain. "I was just so angry when I heard that Crowfeather had other kits."

"It's cool," mewed Lionblaze. "It wasn't easy for us either."

As they made their way into the camp, he could barely tell that all the cats before him were from different Clans. Jayfeather could almost hear the Clan boundaries giving way as cats made friends from every Clan. Only when Onestar raised his voice above the crowd did the cats quiet.

"It is sun high. I hope every cat has shared news and tongues with one another, for now WindClan welcomes you to join me on the moor. I have decide that WindClan and ThunderClan will be a team, and ShadowClan and RiverClan will be the other."

"Just like old times," added Blackstar. "TigerClan against LionClan!"

The words rang in Jayfeather's head for a moment. He vaguely remembered something about a lion and a tiger. Then he remembered. _Lion and Tiger will meet will meet in battle and Blood will rule the forest…_

Suddenly, he saw a shadow move, and two sinister icy blue eyes pierced the darkness. He gasped, stumbling backwards, and blackness closed over his vision again. He stood there, catching his breath for a moment, but no cat seemed to have noticed. He shook his head to clear it. There would be time later to think of the mysterious words and the vision later.


	4. Gathering part2

**If I were Jayfeather, I would totally give up being a medicine cat and travel the world doing tricks so I could be youtube's awesomest blind cat. Such a pitty, I'm only a turtle. I don't own Youtube or Warriors!**

Jayfeather sat quietly, tail wrapped around his paws, as he listened to the warriors make a battle plan. They were on the moor by the ThunderClan border beneath the branches of one of the big trees on the WindClan side of the river. Bramblestar and Onestar were leading the discussion with the other WindClan and ThunderClan cats circled around them. Apparently, the way to win the battle was to capture both of the other side's medicine cats.

"Since WindClan is fastest, maybe they should go after Mothwing, Willowshine, and Littlecloud," Bramblestar suggested. "ThunderClan would stay back and defend."

"You want us to be running around the moors while you sit back here? No way," countered Breezepelt. "There's no way ThunderClan is having all the fun."

"But you are at home on the moors," added Berrynose. "You could run circles around them until they gave up and then capture their medicine cats."

Some WindClan cat snorted in defiance.

"He does have a point," mewed Squirrelflight.

Onestar cleared his throat. "If we are so at home on the moors," he mewed slowly. "Then why don't we help defend. We know where the best places are to fight, and where Kestrelflight and Jayfeather could hide."

"Hide on the moors?" asked Berrynose. "No matter where you are, any cat can see you. There's no cover."

Jayfeather sighed. He couldn't decide if he was pleased that he had an important role in the battle, or not; every cat would be trying to get him. _What a strange daylight gathering this is._

Yowling broke out in the distance, and every cat stopped talking. That was the signal that ShadowClan and RiverClan were ready.

"We don't have time to discuss any more," growled Lionblaze. "Some cats stay close by and defend and some go attack. When you capture the medicine cats, bring them back to the ThunderClan border and we've won."

Jayfeather heard his brother pound away across the moor. The battle was starting.

As the cats dispersed, Kestrelflight padded over to him. "Sorry."

Jayfeather blinked. "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for Onestar coming up with such a mouse brained idea of a gathering," purred the WindClan cat. "Hunting down the medicine cats."

Jayfeather waved his tail in understanding. He secretly thought it was an especially clever idea to have medicine cats have a key role in the competition. Rarely did they get to do anything exciting.

"Would you like some cat to go with you," called Sunstrike, one of the WindClan warriors, as Kestrelflight lead Jayfeather away from the big tree.

Jayfeather waved his tail in dismissal. "We'll be fine," he mewed. "I'm sure Kestrelflight knows where we can hide. Besides, it will be easier for us to travel alone."

"Okay, but some cats are staying back to defend the area. If any TigerClan cats find you, there will be cats nearby."

Jayfeather nodded and listened to the warrior's paw steps as she raced away.

Alone, Jayfeather lay down in the grass and waited for something to happen, while Kestrelflight padded restlessly in a circle beside him. They had discussed earlier that they would simply stay out of sight while the others went to find the enemy medicine cats.

It seemed like only a matter of moments before the sound of yowling and caterwauling broke out. Jayfeather spread his awareness in the direction of the noise and found cats of every Clan scurrying this way and that all over the moor. He saw a band of RiverClan and ShadowClan cats sneaking along the shore only to be ambushed by Cloudtail leading a patrol of warriors. Blackstar and Mistystar were marching in a line of warriors straight across the center of the moor, and shrieks broke out as they collided with Bramblestar's patrol.

"Do you know what's happening out there," asked Kestrelflight, breaking his concentration. "With your power?"

Jayfeather nodded. He heard the heavy paw steps on the ground and the thumping of bodies colliding at full speed as cat threw himself at cat. "Do you think I should have brought some herbs in case of injuries?" he asked, listening to the fights breaking out.

Kestrelflight tapped him lightly on the shoulder with his tail. "Of course not. They are fighting with claws sheathed. Besides, I have enough herbs back at camp in case something goes wrong."

All was quiet except for the sounds of cats in the distance and the wait was making him feel uneasy. He opened his mouth to ask what herbs Kestrelflight had back in WindClan, when he felt alarm spark off the other cat's fur.

"Cats are coming."

Jayfeather ducked down. Knowing how little cover there was on the moor, he pressed himself into the grass. He heard paws racing towards him.

"Come on!" Kestrelflight hissed and he scrambled away.

Jayfeather got to his paws and fled after him. He could scent ShadowClan cats nearby.

He rushed along the river that marked the border and his paws skidded on the pebbles. Kestrelflight was leading them towards the moon pool. Behind him, a cat was gaining on them. _This battle will be over if that cat catches us,_ he thought to himself. He forced his paws to move faster.

Jayfeather opened his mouth wide as he ran and breathed in the scent of his attacker; it was Dawnpelt.

"Take the path to the moon pool," Ketrelflight called to him from somewhere ahead. "She won't be as used to traveling on the rocks as we are."

Jayfeather nodded, and pelted after him. He leapt from rock to rock and was pleased when his paws carried him swiftly and carefully to safety. It was true that Dawnpelt wasn't as experienced at traveling to the moon pool, and soon he lost track of her paw steps.

"I think we lost her," panted Kestrelflight from the top of the rise as Jayfeather joined him.

"Nope, I'm still here."

Jayfeather spun around. _Mouse dung! _He dropped into a battle crouch and felt Kestrelflight do the same. "You won't take us without a fight," he growled, baring his teeth but keeping his claws sheathed.

Dawnpelt purred. "Just two medicine cats? I think I can handle you." Without warning, the she cat leapt.

Kestrelflight yelped as the warrior bowled him over. Jayfeather heard the two cats scuffling on the rocks and he jumped out of the way as they rolled towards him.

Summoning all his warrior training to him, he jumped around the battling cats and tried to get behind Dawnpelt. He charged, head down, and knocked the ShadowClan cat away.

"Thanks, Jayfeather," gasped Kestrelflight.

The ShadowClan warrior rolled away, but she was quickly back on her paws. With a hiss, she leapt again and knocked Jayfeather to the ground. He writhed in her grip but she was strong and held him firm. He pummeled her belly with his hind paws and tried to squirm away, but it was hopeless. He was about to admit defeat when he felt her stagger and loose her hold.

Kestrelflight had found his way onto the warrior's back from behind and was tugging her to the ground.

Free from Dawnpelt's grasp, Jayfeather flung himself at the hissing she cat and together, he and Kestrelflight managed to pin her down.

"Medicine cats aren't so easy to beat, _are_ they?" panted Kestrelflight into her ear.

"No fair!" whined Dawnpelt, thrashing about helplessly between the two toms. "It's two on one!"

"We beat you," mewed Jayfeather, his muscles straining to hold her still. "Go back to TigerClan."

The two medicine cats released their catch and Jayfeather heard the ShadowClan cat flee away down the rocks until her paw steps disappeared into the distance. He sat down panting. The truth was, he had released her because he didn't think he and Kestrelflight could hold on to her for much longer.

Jayfeather stroked his tongue over his ruffled fur. The fight had been short but he felt as if he had been fighting a badger.

"They know where we are, now," mewed the other medicine cat. "We need to find some more LionClan cats. We won't be able to hide for much longer."

Jayfeather nodded. He clambered to his paws and followed Kestrelflight. They took the path that lead back to the heart of WindClan, ears pricked for any signs of an ambush. As they neared the camp, the sound of fighting drifted in the wind, and Jayfeather realized that Blackstar and Mistystar's patrol was attacking. "I don't think the camp would be a good place to hide," he warned.

Kestrelflight grunted in agreement. "True. We should-"

"There they are! Get them!"

Jayfeather jumped and heard many sets of paws thundering towards them. "They've spotted us!" He leapt away, and fled towards the lake. He didn't slow down until he felt the smooth pebbles beneath his paws. Only then did he realize Kestrelflight wasn't with him. He sniffed the air, but he couldn't pick up the other cat's scent. It was him against TigerClan now.

_Fox dung! They'll be after me next._ He crept along the shore in the direction of RiverClan, hoping to sneak around all of the fighting warriors. No cat would expect to find him hiding so far away from where he had started. His goal was to reach the RiverClan border.

"Jayfeather's scent leads this way! Come on."

Jayfeather froze. The TigerClan cats would surely find him soon if he didn't do something. Thinking quickly, he thought of the one place no cat would ever expect to find him; the lake. He clenched his teeth, bracing himself, before throwing himself into the waves. The cold instantly cut to his skin, but he forced himself to paddle deeper into the water. LionClan was depending on him.

Cats' paws thundered onto the pebbles on the shore. "I lost his trail!" some cat cried. "The waves must have washed it away."

Taking a deep breath, Jayfeather plunged beneath the surface, claws scraping against rock as he forced himself to stay down. He had no idea if the other cats had left, coldness thundering in his ears, so he held his breath. Fear trickled down his spine as the airless moments dragged on. He fought his fear of water for as long as he could, but panic eventually took over. He kicked his way to the surface and took in a massive breath of the fishy breeze. He shook his ears of water and angled them towards the shore, but there was no sound. The other cats had left.

Relieved, he dragged his sodden fur through the shallows, the waves trying to knock him off his paws, until he was back on the shore. _I'm never doing that again._ He shook his fur out, splattering the pebbles. Even though it was new-leaf, it didn't feel like the lake knew that. He shivered, grateful of the sun-high warmth drying his pelt.

"Jayfeather! Are you okay?"

He jumped and turned as Dovewing pounded over. "Keep your voice down!" he hissed. "What are you doing here?"

The she cat skidded to a halt in front of him. She was breathing hard as if she had just run across the entire territory. "I saw you fall in the lake and when you didn't come back up, I thought something was wrong."

"Where exactly where you," he asked, curious of what was happening on the moors. "Have we found the other medicine cats?"

Dovewing listed the locations of the other cats; "Kestrelflight was caught just a short time ago and they brought him back to the RiverClan border, Littlecloud was found and caught early in the competition, and Mothwing and Willowshine are hiding around the horseplace."

Jayfeather sighed. "Let me guess, you aren't telling the others where Mothwing and Willowshine are because you think it would be unfair to use your powers."

She gave him a friendly prod. "Of course I'm not going to cheat. Lionblaze is going to find them anyways. He's already tracked them past the twoleg place."

"Good." Jayfeather reached around and gave his thick soggy pelt a few quick brushes with his tongue. "Great, I'm going to smell like the lake for days."

Dovewing let out an amused purr. "Come on; let's find you a good place to hide."

* * *

"WindClan thanks you all for joining us in celebration!" yowled Onestar over the heads of the gathered cats. "It is with sad farewells that we must all return to our separate Clans and have a good night's sleep. We all deserve it!"

Jayfeather was in the WindClan camp with cats from every Clan around him. The mock battle was over; TigerClan had won in the end. Lionblaze ended up losing the medicine cats' trail and somehow Dovewing hadn't heard the patrol of RiverClan cats sneaking up on Jayfeather's hiding place in an old rabbit hole. He knew they had both messed up on purpose to be fair, but that didn't bother him; it was all fun.

Every cat was cheerful as they exchanged words of friendship and goodbyes. At that moment, no cat outside the Clans would have ever guessed that four very different and ever competing Clans lived around the lake.

Sighing, he got to his paws. His whole body ached, from running around the moor and from his last stand against the RiverClan patrol. He made a quick check on all the kits to make sure they were fit to travel, and then the queens.

A familiar scent caught his attention and Breezepelt raced over to him. "Thank you, Jayfeather for showing me how wrong I was about you and Lionblaze," he mewed cheerfully. "You will always have a friend in WindClan."

Jayfeather nudged the warrior with his muzzle. "It was my pleasure. I always enjoy showing cats how they are mouse brains." With that, he nodded to the other cat and joined the ThunderClan cats by the camp entrance.

"Thank you Onestar for having ThunderClan join you on your territory," called Bramblestar. "May StarClan light your path, always."


	5. Search for Answers

**Get him, Jayfeather! Hit him with your paw like this and knock his legs out from under him like- Crikey! Sombody's reading me. Sorry, I was giving our favorite kitty some battle training because he is going to need it later in the story... Did I just spoil something? Never mind. Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter, not me.**

"And then Heathertail told us to find some moss and bring it back to her, and I got some from Kestrelflight's den," mewed Dewkit. "He wasn't there so it was okay, right?"

_Kits!_ It was the day after the visit to WindClan. Jayfeather had been listening all morning to the kits tell their parents about the games and activities Heathertail and Swallowtail had come up with. As soon as he finished checking them all for bumps and scratches from the journey, he would get as far away from the nursery as he could.

"Next time, I'm going to fight in the battle," cheered Snowkit happily. "I'll use this move, and then I'll hit them with my paw like this-" There was the sound of a small body tumbling into the moss.

"I can't believe Cloudtail let those TigerClan cats beat him!" mewed Amberkit. Jayfeather could hear the tiny tom's tail lashing back and forth against the nursery floor. "

He stopped working for a moment_._ They had been referring to TigerClan and LionClan, but what did it all mean? What were the two Clans other than the ancient Clans every cat heard of as a kit? When he finished checking a small cut on Seedkit's forepaw, he left and padded out into the kit-free clearing. He needed to talk to a cat who had been around for a long time. _The only elder is Purdy, but he hasn't been in the Clan for that long._

The next oldest cat was probably Sandstorm, Firestar's mate when he had still been alive. He searched the air for her scent and tracked it to the warrior's den. He squeezed inside and was surprised to find her alone. She was asleep, so he prodded her gently with a paw until she stirred.

"What is it?" she mewed groggily. "Is it time for a patrol?"

He felt somewhat guilty waking the old she cat from her nap, but he wanted answers. "Can I ask you some questions about the old territory?"

"Jayfeather?" Sandstorm lifted herself to a sitting position and began to scrape moss out of her pelt with her tongue. "Ask away."

He tried to get straight to the point. "What were TigerClan and LionClan?"

She stopped, and he felt her curious gaze warm his pelt. "Funny you should ask, Jayfeather. I'm sure I told you Lionblaze and Hollyleaf that story when you were kits. It was a long time ago. Tigerstar was leader of ShadowClan at the time, but wanted to control all the Clans. He united ShadowClan and RiverClan into one, and called it TigerClan." She took a deep breath as if recounting everything in her head was making her tired. "Firestar joined ThunderClan with WindClan to oppose Tigerstar and called the joined Clans LionClan."

Jayfeather sniffed. "Is that it? Did they end up fighting against each other?" What significance did that have with the mysterious words he kept hearing? _Lion and Tiger will meet in battle and Blood will rule the forest._

Sandstorm let out a huge yawn. "Are you sure no cat is waiting for me to patrol? It must almost be sun high."

Jayfeather shook his head. "No, I just wanted to ask you some questions," he assured her. "Did LionClan and TigerClan meet in battle?" he asked again.

"LionClan and TigerClan did meet in battle, but not against each other," she explained. "TigerStar had found cats from the twoleg place to join him to make sure TigerClan would beat LionClan. Their leader was an evil cat named Scourge who called his group of kittypets BloodClan."

Jayfeather gasped. _Blood!_ He must have been hearing a prophecy from long ago about BloodClan. But why? Why now?

Sandstorm must have noticed his shock for her gaze hardened. "Why are you so interested in something that happened long before you were born? Firestar killed Scourge in the end."

Jayfeather backed out of the den, dipping his head respectfully to the senior warrior. "Thank you, Sandstorm, that's all I wanted to know." He felt her curious gaze as he slipped out and into the clearing. He had to find out where the prophecy had come from and why he had heard it.

"Jayfeather!"

His thoughts were interrupted by his brother's cheerful meow. "What is it, Lionblaze?"

The warrior raced over to him leaving leaving his mate who was still by the fresh kill pile, excitement radiating off his pelt. "Cinderheart is going to have my kits!"

"I know." It was true. He had felt the presence of small new lives in the Clan for about half a moon. He pressed his muzzle into the warrior's fur. "I'm very happy for you."

The warrior didn't ask how Jayfeather knew and all he could manage was a loud purr as Jayfeather guided him back to his mate. Jayfeather searched Cinderheart for any doubt or memories of her previous life as Cinderpelt's, but he could detect none. She was truly free from the old medicine cat.

He left the two cats together and made his way over to his den. There was just one more cat he had to check on before he was free to himself. As he squeezed inside and heard the rustling of leaves and berries. "How are you, Briarlight? Have you had any fresh kill yet?"

"Not yet, Jayfeather, I was organizing the juniper. I accidentally knocked the pile over while you were in the nursery." Her embarrassment was as clear as if she had spoken aloud. "I'll have everything together again in just a moment."

Jayfeather sighed. Every hair in his pelt felt sorry for her. "No, go get something to eat." He nudged her in the direction of the den entrance with his nose. "I'll put the herb pile back together."

She licked him on the shoulder. "Thanks Jayfeather."

As the crippled she cat dragged herself into the clearing, he focused his attention on the herbs. With his paw, he carefully rolled the bitter little berries into their place in the back of the den. It wasn't like Briarlight to be so clumsy. He closed his eyes and focused his senses on her mind. He found her by the fresh kill pile talking with her sister Blossomfall and threw himself into her thoughts.

Her deep helplessness flooded over him and he flinched away from it. He always knew she would suffer from her injury but he never knew just how much it was hurting her. _This is insane. _He was a medicine cat but he could do nothing to help her. Or could he?

"Jayfeather?"

He jumped as Briarlight's meow sounded in his head. He opened his eyes. He felt her questioning gaze on him. She must have gotten the fresh kill and brought it back to the den.

"Where you sleeping standing up?" she asked from beside him. "I brought you a mouse."

"No, I was just thinking," he mewed, glad she hadn't felt him probing around in her head. He sniffed the mouse she dropped before him. "Thanks. I'm going to take a stroll outside for a bit." Grabbing the mouse in his jaws, he nodded to her and made his way into the clearing.

The pleasant warmth of new-leaf washed over him as he stepped into the sun. The camp was quiet except for the sound of squealing kits in the nursery. He padded to the camp entrance but heard a cat approach him. He scented Cinderheart.

"Hey, Jayfeather."

"Can I help you?"

Cinderheart purred. "Eventually. When should I move into the nursery?"

Jayfeather dropped his mouse and focused his hearing on the living bodies inside her belly. "You still have moons until you kit. You can continue your warrior duties for the time being. Tell me if you ever feel any pain."

"Thanks Jayfeather."

Jayfeather picked up his mouse again. Hopefully no more cats would need him until he came back. He needed some time to think alone about the prophecy about BloodClan.

_ Before there is peace, blood will spill blood and the lake will run red._

"Seriously? I'm still working on the last prophecy?" he snarled. "Why do I keep hearing these?" He padded angrily out of the camp and didn't stop until he was by the lake.

Alone at last, Jayfeather closed his eyes. Even though he couldn't see it, he knew the lake was sparkling in front of him. He could hear the waves lapping softly at the shore and the breeze carried RiverClan's scent across the water towards him. Nibbling on his mouse, he laid his thoughts before him. He knew the origin of the prophecy that involved TigerClan, but what would he do about the one he had just heard? Also, he wanted to find a permanent solution to Briarlight's injury. He had been listening to her drag herself around like half-dead fresh kill for too long.

He raised his head and cast his blind gaze upwards. Even though it was the middle of the day, all he saw was blackness. _What do you want me to do, StarClan?_

"Not StarClan that have answers you seek."

Jayfeather looked around. "Greetings Midnight." She was behind him, stars shimmering in her dark eyes. "When are you going to leave the Clans alone and go back to your cave?"

The badger grumbled in amusement. "Already back in cave, listen to water on rocks, but hear small cat ask for guidance."

Jayfeather snorted. He hated it when he was called small. "Do you know why I keep hearing old prophecies? Am I supposed to do something?"

The she-badger shook her head. "Words you here from your cats' ancestors. Prophecy about four kin save Clans is last for cats by lake. Wise words no place to go, but cat hears them with sharp ears."

He blinked. "You mean that I'm just hearing old prophecies that were already? They are meaningless now."

"No, never meaningless. Always with reason. You must find reason."

Jayfeather turned back to look at the lake, but everything was black. "You're saying that I might be supposed to do something about them? Midnight?" He looked around again, but the starry badger was gone._ Mouse dung._

He sighed. At least she had confirmed that all the words were prophecies. He finished off the remains of the mouse and found a comfortable spot on far enough from the shore so he wouldn't get wet, and closed his eyes. If he was supposed to find more meaning in old prophecies than they were intended to give, he would do that.

* * *

He was in StarClan's hunting grounds. Before him, the bright trees and whispered in the breeze while cats rushed between their roots. Firestar, Bluestar, and Yellowfang were busy chasing a glistening squirrel. Even though they were already dead, they never lost the thrill of hunting.

"Hey Firestar!" ha called to them, waving his tail in the air to get their attention.

Firestar skidded to a halt, surprised, and Bluestar, unable to stop in time, crashed into him from behind. Jayfeather winced as the two cats went flying into the dirt and he raced over. He had always thought of StarClan as being more graceful.

"You okay, Firestar? Bluestar? Sorry, I just wanted to have a word."

He jumped as Yellowfang dropped down from the tree beside him, the squirrel clamped in her jaws. "Who do you think you are," she growled, dropping her catch. "Just strolling into StarClan whenever you want. I thought when I died, I would finally get some peace and quiet for once."

Bluestar untangled herself with Firestar and drew her tongue quickly over her fur. "Cool, it, Yellowfang. He will always be welcome in StarClan. What do you need us for, Jayfeather?"

Jayfeather eyed Firestar as he groomed dirt and leaves from his shining ginger pelt. "I just wanted to have a word with Firestar. It won't be long."

Yellowfang snorted, but Bluestar bowed her head to him. "Take as long as you need. Firestar, we'll be by the old willow when you're done." With that, Yellowfang picked up her squirrel, and the two she cats raced away into the trees.

Firestar licked a paw and brought it swiftly across one ear. "Have you found something out about the prophecy?" he asked curiously. "I said you had my full support, and that doesn't change even though I'm dead. Have you discovered something that we didn't know about?"

Jayfeather shuffled his paws. He didn't know how he would explain what he had learned from Midnight. He explained how he thought he had been hearing things at first, but Midnight had visited him telling him the words were real. He also told his old Clan leader about his concerns for Briarlight.

Bluestar bowed her head. "I'm very sorry to say that Briarlight's destiny is to be injured for her entire life. It is unfortunate, but we can't change her fate. You must accept that."

Jayfeather blinked. He felt rage building up inside his belly, but he wouldn't show any hostility towards the StarClan warriors. It was probably true that StarClan had seen what would happen to Briarlight from the very beginning.

Firestar let out a long sigh and his gaze drifted off into the trees. "I remember the prophecy about BloodClan. It was at the old territory. I was a young cat, then," he purred. "I received it after Tigerstar became leader of ShadowClan. Of course I had no idea that it meant Scourge would try taking over all the Clans."

"Are there any cat that you left behind in the old territory that might be causing me to hear the prophecy again?" he asked, not sure where he was heading with this. "Like cats that were part of it but never knew about it?"

Firestar gave him a confused look. "Scourge, I guess, but he never deserved to know about it. Do you know where you are going with these questions?"

Jayfeather shook his head. He had no clue. "Never mind, thanks for speaking with me, Firestar."


	6. Fixed?

**Finally got this chapter out. Typholius was busy doing other stuff, but stayed up all night to complete this. Hope you find this chapter interesting. However, I have the saddest of news... I don't own warriors.**

"Find meaning in these old prophecies that doesn't exist, you dumb medicine cat." It was two days since he visited Firestar in StarClan. Jayfeather was sniffing around his garden on his daily pest patrol. "I'll tell you what to do in the vaguest way possible," he imitated Midnight's deep grumble. Why couldn't the badger be clearer?

A squirrel found its way over the stone walls of the old twoleg den, and Jayfeather hissed at it. To his annoyance, it didn't flee. "I'm going to eat you, if you don't get out of here," he snarled, but he heard the critter scurry down the wall and land in his holly that grew in the corner. He sighed, and made his way over.

There was the sound of rushing paws behind him, and he turned as Leafpool skidded to a halt beside him.

"Hey, Jayfeather, have you seen a squirrel come through here," she panted. "I was chasing it and it jumped over the walls."

He pointed his tail at his holly plants. "Under there." He knew his mother wasn't the best hunter. She had been the medicine cat before him. "I know my way around here. I'll chase it out and you catch it."

"Thanks, Jayfeather."

Jayfeather nodded and padded carefully behind his herb plant. He heard the furry creature's rapid beating heart and sprang. It squealed in terror and ran straight into Leafpool's claws. "There you go," he mewed, backing out from behind the bush.

"Thanks again," she mewed, dropping the squirrel. He could feel her gaze sweep all around his garden. "Why do you have a holly bush in your garden? The berries aren't useful."

Jayfeather stared blankly at the plant. "I, unlike you, like to have the power of both life and death. I have some death berries growing over there." He flicked his ears in their direction. He relished in her surprise not because he wanted to scare her, but because he liked cats to know he was capable.

"Huh. Interesting." She turned to go, but he stepped in front of her.

"Wait, I need to ask you something?" he mewed quickly, meeting her gaze. He usually wouldn't ask his mother about things having to do with medicine cat stuff, but with her experience, she would be the best cat to talk to about the prophecies.

Leafpool purred. "Of course, Jayfeather. We can talk whenever you want to." She dropped her squirrel and sat down next to him.

Her familiar scent made him feel like a kit again. She hadn't raised him, but she had always been there. He remembered how she had lied to him about not being his mother, but he had forgiven her. Every cat understood that mistakes were made and worrying about it wouldn't help.

He told her about the prophecies he had heard, and then about how Midnight had told him to find meaning in them. She listened quietly, her steady composure making him feel relaxed. She only twitched a little when he told her the last prophecy he had received.

"_Blood will spill blood?"_ his mother questioned. "I received that prophecy while Bramblestar and my sister were traveling to find us a new home. It meant Bramblestar would kill Hawkfrost."

Jayfeather closed his eyes, thinking. If Bramblestar had already killed Hawkfrost, and again when the Dark Forest warrior came back, what could it mean now?

"It sounds like it means kin will kill kin again," gasped Leafpool. "If what Midnight says is true, there could be another death soon. We have to tell Bramblestar!"

Jayfeather jumped, startled. "No, we can't tell Bramblestar yet. I don't want him to be worried until I know for sure there's something to worry about. I probably wasn't even supposed to tell _you._"

Leafpool took a deep breath. Her emotions swirled like a storm in her head. "How could we endanger cats like this? The prophecy could be referring to you, Squirrelflight, Crowfeather, Dovewing,-"

"Okay, I get it!" he interrupted. "Fine, we'll tell Bramblestar but no other cat. I don't want every cat knowing about this."

Leafpool picked up her squirrel, and raced into the forest, Jayfeather sprinting after her.

* * *

"Bramblestar, we have something to tell you."

Jayfeather was in the leader's den, Leafpool beside him. Bramblestar stood in front of them, his questioning gaze boring into his. "What is it, Jayfeather? Have you received a sign from StarClan?"

Jayfeather shuffled his paws. "Yes and no. I keep hearing prophecies from long ago, but Midnight visited me and told me they still have meaning. Leafpool insisted I tell you."

"Is that all you came to speak with me for?" his gaze flicking to his daughter. "Surely you don't need me to help figure out what they mean."

Leafpool stepped forward. "One of Jayfeather's prophecies says that blood will spill blood. We think it could mean some cat will die."

Jayfeather grumbled to himself, annoyed that he hadn't been the one to tell his leader about the prophecy."I don't think it's anything to worry about. I'll tell you when I find out more."

"Thank you for warning me, but I'm sure it can't be as serious as the original meaning of the prophecy. Leafpool told me about that already." A small meow of laughter escaped Bramblestar's lips. "And since when do you let Leafpool tell you when to warn me about prophecies? I always thought you liked acting independent."

Jayfeather snorted disgustedly, but dipped his head respectfully to his leader. He padded out of the den and had found his way into the medicine cats den after a few moments. He would figure out the meanings of the prophecies one way or another.

"Hi, Jayfeather."

"Hey, Briarlight." Another problem he still had to figure out. He padded tiredly into his nest and curled up. Why did he still have so many problems to solve when the Clans were at peace? The problems seemed to be beyond his power. What could he do about lion and tiger meeting in battle?

"Jayfeather, why are you going to sleep?" asked Briarlight, dragging herself over to him. "It's only just past sun high. Shouldn't you still be working in your garden? You said you would be there all day."

Jayfeather sighed. If only she knew about the problems he had on his paws. If only he could somehow fix all her injuries all at once and make her a warrior again. That would be one load off his paws. And then it hit him. "That's it!" he announced, excitedly. "I know what I have to do!"

Briarlight purred. "That's the spirit. Go to the garden and don't come back until you're all finished."

He snorted. "Not that, you silly fur ball. I think I know how to fix your injury for good." He got to his paws and circled his nest, thinking.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, hope, shock, and fear mingling in her mew. "I thought we agreed there was nothing you could do."

Jayfeather ignored her. If his idea worked, it would possibly be the most incredible thing that had ever happened in the Clans. "Wait here, I need to talk with your parents, quickly." He squeezed out of the den, some of the thorns lodging in his pelt, but he pushed away the pain. He scurried into the clearing and scented the air for Millie or Graystripe. He located them sharing tongues by the fresh kill pile.

He made his way over. "I need to talk with you two in my den. It involves Briarlight."

Millie gasped. "Is she alright? Did something happen?"

Jayfeather flicked his tail as a sign for them to follow him into his den. "I have an idea how to fix your daughter," he mewed quietly as they entered. Briarlight was still there, shivering with excitement. "I need all three of you to approve of what I am going to do."

The three cats just stared at him for a moment, before Millie broke the silence.

"Of course you should fix her!" she yowled, making him flinch. "You promised you would do everything you could for her."

Graystripe was more cautious. "If you can heal her legs, why are you asking our permission? Is there something you're not telling us?"

Jayfeather closed his eyes. He wouldn't reveal his plan yet. "No cat has ever tried what I'm about to do, and there is a chance Briarlight will die."

They gasped in unison.

"How could you even think of doing something that would kill our daughter?" Millie hissed. Jayfeather was surprised when she knocked him off his paws, and pinned him on his back.

Graystripe stepped forward and tugged his mate off the medicine cat. "It should be up to Briarlight what happens." He mewed softly. "We should be grateful Jayfeather has given us an option."

Fear rolled off Millie's pelt, but Jayfeather pushed it aside. He turned to Briarlight. "Do you want to go through with this?"

There was no fear in her mew when she answered, only steady determination. "I will.

Millie sobbed as Graystripe lead her out of the den.

Jayfeather felt a sense of dread and excitement run up his spine. He hadn't mentioned his own dangerous part in the operation. "Get a good night's sleep. We are going to the moon pool tomorrow morning. I need to talk with Bramblestar."

"The moon pool? How am I going to get up there?" asked Briarlight. "And isn't the medicine cat's half-moon gathering happening up there the night afterwards?"

Jayfeather waved his tail. "Me and Bramblestar will get you up there, and it doesn't matter when the half-moon gathering happens. I can travel up to the moon pool two nights in a row." He laid his tail gently on the crippled warrior's shoulder before padding out into the camp clearing. He needed the Clan leader to come with him. Without Bramblestar, his plan wouldn't work. Bramblestar's scent lead him to the warriors den where he found him and Squirrelflight purring together in a nest.

"Jayfeather!" mewed Squirrelflight excitedly. "Bramblestar and I-"

"Are having kits," he mewed flatly. "I've known for moons. Bramblestar, I need you to come with me."

"What are you talking about, you've known for moons?" the she cat complained. "And why does Bramblestar need to go with you right after I've told him I'm having his kits? That's not very nice."

Jayfeather dipped his head to her. What he was going to do would be much more incredible than kits. "I'm sorry, Squirrelflight. It's medicine cat stuff." He gestured for the Clan leader to follow, and grudgingly, Bramblestar did.

"What is the meaning of this?" Bramblestar hissed, confusion and anger mixing together. "It had better be important."

As they made their way back to the medicine cat den, he whispered his plan to his leader. Bramblestar gasped. "Are you sure that can work? Cats could die!"

"It will work," he promised. "I know it will."

* * *

"You okay, back there, Bramblestar," Jayfeather called over his shoulder. They were climbing the rocks up to the moon pool. Briarlight had insisted she walk herself, but Bramblestar had ended up carrying her the rest of the way.

He scurried back to where the two cats pushed their ways up the path. Bramblestar was panting slightly, Briarlight draped over his back like a dead rabbit, but he could feel his leader's powerful muscles churning onwards. It was a good thing he had Tigerstar's blood.

"I'm fine," Bramblestar grunted with the effort. "I would do the same for any ThunderClan cat."

"Besides," added Briarlight cheerfully. "At least you won't have to carry me back."

Jayfeather nodded, his paws wanting to rush all the way up the hill and back, but he remained calm. His part in all of this was going to be much harder than Bramblestar's.

` After many more laden steps, they were at the moon pool. Jayfeather circled the two cats and gently pulled Briarlight off Bramblestar's back, and nudged her towards the moon pool. This was it. "I need you both to touch noses to the moon pool, now," he ordered.

He listened to them shuffle to the water, and only after he heard their breathing slow in sleep, did he touch his nose to the cold pool himself. _StarClan, let this work._

He opened his eyes and gazed around at the shining forest. The trees gave way to a clearing and beyond that was the moon pool. Next to it was Bramblestar and Briarlight. He rushed over to them as they sleepily got to their paws.

"Now that I'm here," mewed the brown she cat. "Could you please tell me what's going to happen?"

Jayfeather stood between the two cats. "Of course. I'm going to give you one of Bramblestar's lives."

"Great StarClan, you can't be serious!"

Jayfeather stared straight into her amber eyes. He knew what he had to do. This part would be the hardest. Without a second thought, he leapt forward and bowled the shocked she-cat to the mossy ground. She gasped in fright but he systematically raised his paw in the air, claws unsheathed. He hated what he had to do with all his heart, and for a moment, he hesitated. But out of sheer will power, he brought his claws slashing down to deliver the killing blow against Briarlight's neck. "I'm sorry it hurts," he whispered. "But it's the only way."

As the crippled warrior struggled for breath, blood spilling from her neck into the moon pool, he turned to Bramblestar, whose eyes were wide with shock. "I need to spill your blood to," he told him coldly. "Not a killing blow, but enough for me to reach inside and catch one of your lives."

Bramblestar hesitated.

"I need to do it now, before Briarlight really does die!"

Bramblestar jumped, but nodded slowly. He lay down and closed his eyes, and only winced when Jayfeather pierced his claws through his shoulder.

Jayfeather closed his eyes, and concentrated on the nine healthy lives that swirled around in his leader. There was the life Bramblestar's mother, Morningflower had given him, and another from Firestar, but he focused on the one from Yellowfang. It had been the one that granted the strength to make the right choices. He pulled on it with his thoughts, but it clung on to Bramblestar tightly.

_Briarlight needs it more than he does, let go!_ With all his strength, he latched onto the shimmering form of Bramblestar, and yanked it out through the gash he made in his leader's shoulder. It struggled in his jaws to return to its proper place, but he pulled it towards Briarlight's still warm body.

With a heave, he thrust it at the unmoving cat in the moss, and willed for it to breathe new life into her. There was a searing flash of light and all was still. Bramblestar padded over to him, blood still dripping from his wound. Jayfeather watched as the blood fell into the moon pool, and was astonished when it flowed all the way down the stream and pooled out in the lake. "You and Squirrelflight really are having kits aren't you? That makes us kin."

Jayfeather woke up next to the moon pool, shivering. Everything was black again and he felt his way over to Briarlight. Bramblestar was beside her already.

"I think she's still alive."


	7. Lion and Tiger

**Sorry, folks. Typholius has been losing steam with this story and has decided to make the chapters shorter. Please give feedback if you want me to continue. I pretend to own Warriors.**

Jayfeather sniffed the still body from head to tail and breathed a sigh of relief when he detected her steady breathing and a heartbeat. "We'll stay here until she wakes up," he told Bramblestar, feeling his leader's worry. "She survived, but I can't be sure that her legs are any better."

He felt the big cat's fur touch his as he sat down next to him. "Do you think it worked?"

Jayfeather ran his paws down Briarlight's spine but nothing felt different. "I'm not sure," he answered. It was true. Nothing like this had ever been tried in the Clans before. He prayed to StarClan they would let Briarlight become a warrior. No cat deserved to live her life as only half a cat.

Bramblestar rested his tail on Jayfeather's shoulder. "Even if she still can't use her legs, you will have done your best to help her. I would gladly give up any of my lives for such a noble cause." He nudged Jayfeather gently with his head, but the action made him wince.

Jayfeather turned to Bramblestar. "I forgot I had to cut you. Is your shoulder still bleeding?" he mewed, sniffing the wound. "There might be some comfrey or dock around that could help."

His leader just purred. "I'll be fine, thanks. I've lived through much worse injuries than this little cut. You should relax. Everything will work out fine."

Bramblestar's familiar voice and friendly presence made him feel secure, and for a moment, he let his emotional guard down. "Do you think Briarlight will be okay? She's been unconscious for a while now." The words started to flow out. "What if she's still crippled? What if I wasted one of your lives?"

Bramblestar put his tail over Jayfeather's mouth to silence him. "Don't worry about my lives, I've got plenty. Besides, if she did receive one of my lives, she will be healed. I remember on the great journey to our new home by the lake, Firestar lost a life from a similar injury, but he was fine afterwards."

Jayfeather nodded. He should have more confidence in his work. _But what if I failed? _He and Bramblestar waited in silence, Briarlight's body lay out in front of them.

A long groan escaped Briarlight's lips and Jayfeather rushed forward. "Briarlight, are you okay?"

"You killed me!" she shrieked, catching him by surprise and almost making him fall over. "You didn't tell me you were going to actually kill me! Why didn't you warn me first?"

Jayfeather shuffled his paws. He hadn't expected her to be this upset about it. "I thought it would be less stressful if I just went through with it as quickly as possible," he admitted. He knew from the start that if he told any cat that he himself would be killing Briarlight, there would be no way he would have been allowed to. "Besides the fact that I killed you, do you feel any better?"

Briarlight let out a snort. "I feel fine, I guess, but how am I still alive? You killed me, or-" she gasped. "Am I _really_ dead? Is this StarClan?"

Bramblestar answered before Jayfeather could say anything. "Jayfeather gave you one of my lives. He thought that it would heal you the same way it heals Clan leaders when they die. What he did was really thoughtful."

Briarlight took a deep breath. "So I'm not dead? How did you get one of Bramblestar's lives into me?"

Jayfeather flicked his tail. There were more important things to know."It doesn't matter how I did it, it's done," he muttered. "I Need to check to see if you're healed. I'm going to nip you on the hind leg, tell me if you feel it." He reached down and poked into her muscle with his teeth, closing his eyes and expecting the worst.

"Ouch, That hurt. That hurt!" her voice raised in excitement. "I felt that in my hind leg!"

Jayfeather opened his eyes and silently sent thanks to StarClan. He had done it! "Take as much time as you need to get ready to go. We should get back to the Clan as soon as possible to share the news."

"Yes, let me just get to my paws and- Oh!"

He pricked his ears. "Briarlight, what's wrong?" He sniffed her urgently. "Can you stand?"

"Her legs work, Jayfeather," Bramblestar confirmed. "She's just wobbling about. She's probably gone so long without using them that she'll need practice."

"I'm fine," she insisted. "I'm just a little tired."

Jayfeather purred in amusement. "Here, lean on me."

After a few tries, they managed to get Briarlight on her paws. Bramblestar was right; she would need practice using her hind legs. "Just one paw in front of the other. You're doing great, Briarlight."

"I can't believe I have the medicine cat and the Clan leader with me. I feel so important."

Bramblestar purred. "You're in safe paws."

* * *

"Jayfeather, wake up. It's time for the half moon gathering."

Jayfeather opened his eye. After getting back to camp and dealing with all the questions, he had gone to his nest and taken a nap that had carried him to sun high the next day. "You have brought peace to us, Jayfeather," Millie had told him when he had explained what he had done. The whole Clan thought he and Bramblestar were heroes. Sure, blind cats could be heroes.

"You slept like a badger," mewed Briarlight. "Where you sharing dreams with StarClan?"

"No. I'm going to the moon pool for that," he yawned. "I was dreaming of biting your forepaws off."

"Oh come on, Jayfeather," the she cat prodded him with a paw. "You wouldn't do that."

He purred. "Of course I wouldn't." Reaching his paws out in front of him, he unsheathed his claws and braced his hind paws against his nest. "Tomorrow, when I get back, we're going to exercise your hind legs. You're going to be a true warrior of ThunderClan or my name isn't Jayfeather." He padded out of the den, Briarligh's gaze following him. He was glad he wouldn't have to hear her drag herself around anymore.

The clearing was full of activity when he stepped into the daylight. Squirrelflight was discussing hunting techniques with Leafpool, Cherrypaw and Molepaw were carrying moss to the nursery, and the five kits were racing around the camp getting under cats' paws. He purred and slipped through the camp entrance.

He raced into the woods. The whole time he weaved his way through the trees, he thought about the other prophecy he had to fulfill. _Lion and tiger will meet in battle, and Blood will rule the forest._ He had no idea what that could mean for him. Tigerstar, Firestar, and Scourge, all the cats the words referred to, were dead. _Surely the prophecy can't still be talking about them. It must be about some other cats._

Something caught his paw as he jumped over an old log, and pulled him crashing to the ground. He had been thinking so much about the prophecy he hadn't noticed the rotten wood and bramble scents mixing together. Cursing, he pushed the thoughts out of his head and ripped his paw free from the prickly plants.

He hadn't run into any more plants by the time he reached the stone path that lead to the moon pool. The chill in the air told him the sun was already setting

"Jayfeather, over here!" He recognized Kestrelflight's mew. "The other medicine cats are waiting for you."

Jayfeather doubled his pace. He wouldn't tell the other medicine cats about Briarlight until he had spoken with StarClan. For some reason, he felt his ancestors wouldn't be completely happy with what he had done. "Sorry, I slept in," he called back to the WindClan cat who was already at the top of the path. His paws were still sore from the previous day's journey. If he hadn't needed to talk with his ancestors so badly, he might have stayed in his nest and not come at all.

The other medicine cats were already gathered around the moon pool. He nodded to them and squeezed in between Kestrelflight and Mothwing. He touched his nose to the icy water and closed his eyes.

"Greetings, Jayfeather. I see you figured out the meaning of the prophecy ."

He opened his eyes. He was in StarClan's territory, the trees shining like stars. A skinny old cat with patches of fur missing was sitting a few tail lengths away from him. "I did, Rock," he mewed to the old blind tom. "But of course you already knew what the prophecy was going to mean." He searched the old cat's blind bulging eyes for a clue of what the next prophecy would mean, but found nothing.

"True. I knew that you would kill your leader to save the crippled warrior, and I know what you must do to be free from the words of ancient cats." Rock's words echoed with meaning. "What you are searching for you will not find by the lake."

"What do you mean? If I can't find the answers here, where must I go to find them?"

"You already know where you must go," murmured the blind cat. "I will see you again." With that, Rock's image faded away so only his bulging eyes were left, until they vanished too.

_Crazy old mysterious cat._

"My turn to speak."

Jayfeather spun around. Midnight shouldered her way through the bushes until she stood before him, her dark eyes glinting with wisdom. "What do you have to say that Rock couldn't?"

The badger's coat shone silver in the starlight. It was hard to believe that she was a living creature dwelling in some caves far away. "Rock's destiny is not of telling what to do and where to go. Reading the signs and telling what must done is his fate. I tell you where to go."

Jayfeather pricked his ears in interest. "You're going to tell me where I need to go to complete the prophecies?" That would sure be appreciated.

The badger grumbled in amusement. "Go to where Lion and Tiger meet in battle. There you find answers."


	8. Up a Tree

**Did you know that in real life, a blind cat can hunt almost as effectively as a sighted one. Also, foxes don't attack cats under normal circumstances. All the foxes in the Warrior Series(which I don't own) must have rabies. Enjoy big T's short little chapter.**

Jayfeather stretched his jaws in a huge yawn and tried to blink the sleepiness from his eyes. The sun had barely risen and he was in the training hallow with Briarlight. She had insisted they get into practice as soon as possible, and he understood completely. "Try balancing on your hind paws again," he called. "Remember, this is only your second day with your paws again."

Her paws patted in the sand as she stumbled around. "Not my forepaws," she corrected him. "I can do anything with those."

He purred. Soon, Briarlight would be hunting and fighting for her Clan like she should be, and he would be alone in his den again. He knew some part of him would regret her cheery presence leaving his den. She padded over to him and he pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Is there any other way I can do exercise without having to balance so much? I can't get the coordination down."

He nodded. "I'm sure we could come up with something else." He remembered helping Cinderheart strengthen her leg by teaching her to swim, but the thought of going near water again bothered him. He would come up with a different method.

Briarlight sat down beside him and began to lick the sand from her pelt. She was trying to hide how tired she was, but he knew the simple exercises were exhausting her. There had to be a way for her to use her hind legs but still have her forepaws to support her.

"We could just walk around the territory," he suggested, but he sensed another idea forming in the she cat's mind.

"I could climb trees!'

He shook his head. "This is only your first day of training your hind legs. We should try something simpler to start." It was a tree that had crippled her in the first place, he was wary of using trees for training.  
"Nonsense. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Are you serious? If it weren't for a tree, you wouldn't need this training."

But Briarlight had her mind set. "Come on, there's a tree with low branches over here." She padded to the edge of the training hallow and Jayfeather had no choice but to follow her.

He sniffed the tree and determined it was oak. He felt a rush of air as she sprinted past him and leapt up into its branches.

"Come on, Jayfeather. See if you can climb up to this branch here."

"Are you sure you are ready?" he called up to her. He rarely climbed trees. "Can't we just stay on the ground?"

Jayfeather scented the wood around him and jumped up to a low branch. He kept his ears pricked in case something happened. He flicked his paw to rid it of the moisture that clung to the bark and turned his head up to where Briarlight was happily climbing up the trunk. Any cat with determination like that was bound to have a great destiny.

"Jayfeather, I'm slipping!"

"I'll be right there!" He couldn't let Briarlight get hurt again! He clawed his way down the trunk, sensing his way between the branches. He could hear her paws scraping against bark as she lost her grip.

He landed on her branch just as her hind paws slid out from under her. He sprang forward and latched his teeth into her scruff. Her weight almost made him lose his grip too, but he dug his claws deep into the wood. "Try to get your paws on a lower branch if you have too," he mewed quickly through her fur. His muscles strained to keep the she cat in the air, but he refused to let her go.

"I found another branch," she gasped. He could scent her fear. "I think I got it." The weight in his jaws lessened as she found a paw hold.

He released her and listened to her slide onto the branch below. Panting, he jumped down beside her. "Be more careful next time!" he hissed at her through clenched teeth. He knew he was being harsh but he couldn't stand the idea of her being hurt again. "We're staying on the ground from now on."

Briarlight's heart was still beating rapidly as she responded, "that sounds like a good idea."

After the two cats caught their breath, Jayfeather put his tail on her shoulder and lead the way back down the tree. Just walking around the territory or balancing on two paws wasn't the way to train, apparently, and neither was tree climbing. He knew Briarlight wouldn't be ready to hunt or fight for her Clan with her current strength, but what would get her back into routine fastest? _Maybe it would be best if she just did what normal cats did._ He reviewed the idea in his mind. _I would also have more time to think about the prophecies._

"What are we going to do now, Jayfeather? What is the next training exercise?"

He met his sightless gaze to hers. "I don't have any. We're going back to camp and see if we can get you on the next patrol."

The young warrior gasped. "But what if I mess up and make a fool of myself? I can't even climb a tree without some cat keeping an eye on me."

Jayfeather purred and nudged her gently with his muzzle. "No cat will laugh at you for messing up. Not when you've gone moons without being able to use your hind paws." He licked her on the shoulder and guided her back towards the camp. "But if some cat does give you trouble, tell me and I'll claw their ears off."


	9. Anouncements

**Again, another small chapter full of filler. Typholius just wants to get a few things set before sending our awesome kitty into the great unknown. Also a sneak at some cat that everybody should remember. If you thought that my amazing work is as good as Erin Hunter's, think again. I DON'T OWN WARRIORS.**

The forest was swarming with fighting cats. All around him, his Clan fought against the enemy, blood spilling onto the grass until the ground was slick with it. Screeches of pain and rage filled the air until his ears throbbed, but he loved it. No cat could stand against him.

A cat ran at him, teeth bared, but he swatted it aside with one white paw. His cats outnumbered the enemy, but to his fury, they fled like rabbits. If he were to be victorious, they needed to win quickly. His blood ran cold, and he knew what he had to do.

He searched the fighting masses, and spotted his foe. With a yowl, they flung themselves at each other, and he felt his claws sink deep into flesh. He had won. He knew he had, but to his astonishment, the retched pile of fur got up again.

Pain. Excruciating pain. Then darkness.

He opened his eyes. He was back in the dark house folk's place. Around him, the black paths were empty and silent. He was alone again. This was his territory now, but he would never forget the pleasure and power he had felt in life.

_I'm stuck here._

* * *

"So you have to go where lion and tiger meet in battle? What in StarClan is that supposed to mean?"

Jayfeather shook his head. He hadn't expected his brother to understand any more than he himself did, but he felt he had to tell some cat close to him. "I'm not sure, but it means something important. Why else would Midnight and Rock come to me?"

Around him, he could hear the birds chirping in the trees and small animals foraging in the bushes. He enjoyed being out in the forest, but for some reason, he felt trapped. He knew the prophecies would drive him crazy if he didn't do something about them.

"Maybe it involves me and Tigerheart," his brother suggested, his attention focused on a mouse hiding under some leaves a few tail lengths away. "We're the only cats in the Clans that have the right names for it."

Jayfeather hadn't thought of that. Maybe the prophecy really was that simple. "Where was the last place you and Tigerheart met in battle?"

Lionblaze pounced on the pile of leaves and a squeal of fright was quickly cut off. "I think it was when we fought for that piece of land nobody wanted. I don't think I fought with him personally, but we were both there."

Jayfeather sighed. "I don't think that's what the prophecy is about. " Something inside him kept telling him that what he was searching for couldn't be found around the lake. _But I can't leave ThunderClan now. I'm the medicine cat._

"How are you and Cinderheart doing?" he asked, changing the topic. "You looking forward to being a father?"

Lionblaze let loose a loud warm purr. "No cat could have a better mate than Cinderheart. Our kits are going to be the best!"

Jayfeather nudged his brother in the side. "I'm sure they will be."

Lionblaze's mew suddenly became serious. "But what if they have powers too? What if they can fly or speak with trees or something?"

"Then you will have a lot on your paws," he mewed in amusement. "Come on, let's get back to camp."

The Clan was all gathered in the clearing when Jayfeather and Lionblaze padded through the camp entrance. Bramblestar must have just called a Clan meeting. Jayfeather gave his brother a quick lick before pushing his way through the crowd to his den where he listened for the announcements.

"Today, we honor these three cats who have chosen to move to the elders den after many moons of service to ThunderClan. Sandstorm, Dustpelt, and Graystripe were warriors when I was a kit and trained as apprentices alongside Firestar."

Jayfeather bowed his head in respect. He had known the three senior warriors would be retiring soon, but it still pained him to think about them moving in with Purdy after how long they had been warriors. They were practically legends like Firestar.

"Sandstorm! Dustpelt! Graystripe!" cheered the Clan, and he added his own meow to the chant.

As the Clan quieted down, Bramblestar cleared his throat for silence. "On a happier note, Lilykit and Seedkit, please step forward."

There was a squeal of excitement that was quickly quieted by Sorreltail's stern mew. The two young she cats padded forward until they stood beneath the leader's ledge.

"These two cats have reached their sixth moon. From now on, until they receive their warrior names, they will be known as Lilypaw and Seedpaw. Rosepetal, come forward."

Jayfeather could sense the young warrior's surprise. Obviously Bramblestar hadn't warned her.

"Rosepetal, ThunderClan honors your compassion and bravery, and I'm sure you will pass these traits on to Lilypaw." There was a pause where the two cats would touch noses before the Clan leader went on. "Toadstep, you will be mentor to Seedpaw. I'm sure you will pass on your loyalty and cleverness to her."

"Seedpaw! Lilypaw! Seedpaw! Lilypaw!"

As the cheers quieted down, Jayfeather was aware of three unhappy voices close by.

"It's not fair that they get to be apprentices. We're almost as big as they are."

It was Brightheart's kits. "Quit your whining," he scolded them. "They weren't made apprentices by crying like newborns."

**I'm thinking of starting to make the chapters longer again once the story starts to move. Read and review if you like the plot so far.**


	10. Thinking about leaving

**Typholius apologizes for the shortness of this chapter. The plot is going to start rolling again, but I wanted to split up this chapter and the next. Also, I will be in Uganda for a bit, so I may not update for a while after this. I hope you like adventure because... oops, almost gave away some spoilers. Enjoy!**

Something brushed against his nose and he tried to push it away with a paw. He curled up tighter but the tickling returned and made him want to sneeze. He kept his eyes closed tight. "Briarlight, is that you?" he mumbled. "It's too early to be doing your exercises, go away."

But no cat answered him. He relaxed but he felt something soft against his face. With a snarl, he reached forward and sank his teeth into his annoyer.

"Ouch!" Startled, he leapt to his paws, eyes wide. It took him only a moment to realize he was alone. "Great, woken up by my own tail. Briarlight doesn't even come here to do her exercises anymore."

He closed his eyes and tried to remember what he had seen in his dream; he had been surrounded by cats he had never seen before. It was misty and they fled away from him into the darkness. He flinched as he recalled kits calling out for their mothers while other cats were chased down by foxes. It was as if a whole Clan was being scattered. He tried to run after them, but they disappeared.

He dropped to a sitting position, licked a paw, and quickly flattened his ruffled fur as best he could. He tried to stop his legs from shaking and pushed the dream out of his immediate thoughts. It was two days since Briarlight had moved to the warriors den and begun her training without him, and already the loneliness was getting to his head.

Satisfied that his fur wasn't sticking up everywhere, he squeezed out into the clearing. Briarlight wasn't the only thing he couldn't get out of his head. His paws felt like they had to be doing something, and now that Briarlight was training with the others to be a true warrior, he was bored again.

By the smell of dew in the air and the dull warmth on his fur, he guessed it was only just past sunrise. He could hear Spiderleg gathering cats for the dawn patrol and padded across the clearing to join him. "Morning, Spiderleg. Can I join your patrol?"

"Sure, Jayfeather. I'm just going to get Lionblaze, Bumblestripe, and Dovewing, and we'll be on our way."

Jayfeather blinked. He was used to cats questioning him when he tried to do warrior stuff. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"It's not like we're going to get in a fight or anything," mewed the other cat innocently. "The Clans are at peace."

_And the truth comes out._

While the warrior slipped into the warrior's den, Jayfeather pricked his ears and listened to the forest. The sounds of birds and the wind met his ears and he closed his eyes for a moment. It was hard to believe there had ever been a time when all the Clans were in danger. The Dark Forest attack seemed like a life time ago.

He turned around at the sound of yawning. Lionblaze was the first to come out. "Morning," he mewed as his brother padded over and sat down beside him. "You sound sleepy."

His brother groaned. "Some of the other warriors stayed up late asking Briarlight stupid questions about what it felt like to have her legs back and stuff. Also, some cat doesn't know that his mate doesn't' love him all that much but stays up all night talking to her anyways."

Jayfeather pricked his ears in interest. "Who?"

Lionblaze lowered his voice so only Jayfeather could hear. "I don't think Dovewing is really going to be Bumblestripe's mate. Sure they're together all the time, but she doesn't seem as happy as she should."

Jayfeather was about to respond when just at that moment, Bumblestripe and Dovewing pushed their way out of the den. "You should talk with her," he hissed quickly to his brother.

"Why me? Why can't you do it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Because you actually have a mate, mouse brain. You would know what to say."

"Morning, everybody," mewed Dovewing cheerily, but Jayfeather could tell it was forced. "Can I get something to eat before we go?"

Spiderleg padded around Bumblestripe until he was facing them all. "We're going to patrol the ShadowClan border first. If you catch something along the way, you can eat it, but we're not waiting for you. Come on."

The older warrior lead the way through the camp entrance and Jayfeather fell into step beside his brother once they were outside. It felt good to be moving his paws again. As soon as he cleared the camp entrance, he closed his eyes and sent his senses out into the forest. He had once had the power of the stars in his paws, but now he felt so small.

* * *

"After this patrol, where do you want to go, Dovewing?" mewed Bumblestripe from somewhere behind Jayfeather. "We haven't been to the lake in a while. Maybe we could watch the sunset when it gets dark."

"Maybe another night," mewed Dovewing quietly. It was obvious her feelings were pulling her in different directions. Hopefully Lionblaze would be able to clear a lot of that up at some point.

Jayfeather breathed a long sigh. He was glad he would never have to deal with a mate._ But you do have a mate, remember, Jay's Wing?_ He purred, remembering Halfmoon's sweet voice and soft fur. It was unlikely he would ever again see the ancient she cat he had met so long.

"Let's go," called Spiderleg impatiently as he made his way deeper into the trees. "I told Squirrelflight we would be back way before sun high."

A twig snapped somewhere ahead of him, making him stop and prick his ears. They were padding along the ShadowClan border and so far, they hadn't met any trouble. The wind was blowing away from him so he couldn't get a good sniff of what had made the sound.

"It's just a squirrel," Dovewing informed him. Padding up beside him. "But the ShadowClan dawn patrol should be here any moment."

"ThunderClan!"

Jayfeather turned around. He recognized Tawnypelt's mew. Four ShadowClan cats faced the ThunderClan patrol.

"Greetings, Tawnypelt," mewed Spiderleg calmly. "Nice day for a patrol don't you think?"

The ShadowClan cats raced towards them and stopped at the border only a few tail lengths away. The ShadowClan she cat purred. "I see ThunderClan is as cheery as always. How's my brother doing as leader?"

A spark of emotion caught Jayfeather's attention. Tigerheart was among the  
ShadowClan cats. His thoughts were focused on Dovewing. There were obvious feelings the young warrior still had for the she cat across the border. _And she obviously has feelings back. I hope Lionblaze will be able to help Dovewing while I'm gone. _He shook his head, confused. He had never decided he would be going anywhere, but somehow he knew he had to.

"It was nice speaking with you, Tawnypelt," mewed Spiderleg, bringing Jayfeather out of his thoughts. "Come on ThunderClan, everything is secure here. Let's get back before Squirrelflight has our tails.

Jayfeather pricked his ears as the ShadowClan cats padded deeper into their own territory. The Clans were at peace and leaf-bare was so far away. What was the purpose of a medicine cat without battles or sickness?

**Ha ha, bet you thought I forgot to mention it. I don't own Warriors!**


	11. Finally!

**Been so long I almost forgot the whole plot. I started chapter 11 a while ago, but lost the motivation to complete it... until now. Expect more chapters following Jayfeather as he stumbles about in the unknown. I still don't own Warriors.**

"Do you have bees in your brain? You can't quit being the medicine cat! ThunderClan needs you."

Jayfeather sighed. He hadn't expected Bramblestar to understand. To most cats, what he wanted to do went completely against the Warrior code. His pelt itched with discomfort, but he knew he would go mad if he didn't do something about the prophecies. "I'm not quitting being a medicine cat," he mewed carefully. "I'm just taking a little break to find answers. You of all cats should know what it means when you have to leave your Clanmates to fulfill a prophecy."

He felt the thoughts churning in his leader's head. He didn't need to use his power to know what Bramblestar was thinking about. _The journey to find our lake home._

"That's true," mewed the other cat reluctantly. "But I left because StarClan told me to. Also, I was just a young warrior without the responsibilities as the Clan's only medicine cat. What would the Clan do without a medicine cat?"

Jayfeather shook his head. No matter what Bramblestar said, he was going to go on this journey. He would just feel less guilty if he could get his leader to approve first. "Midnight herself told me I have to go. You trust her don't you? Plus, if anything bad happens, there are cats in the Clan that know enough about herbs. Tell Leafpool that I trust her not to ruin my herb garden."

He could feel his leader's questioning amber eyes searching his blue ones.

"I'm not exactly sure what I will be doing," he admitted. "But StarClan and Midnight will guide me," he mewed, shuffling his paws. "I'll probably visit the tribe and the old territory."

Bramblestar gasped. "The old territory? No cat has been there in seasons, except for Millie and Graystripe. You have never been there before, how will you know your way?"

"I wouldn't say that I'd never been there. I have my ways." He remembered when he took Cinderheart back to the old territory to show her that she was actually the old medicine cat, Cinderpelt, sent back from StarClan to live another life.

Bramblestar groaned. "Nothing I say is going to convince you not to go, is it?" He padded a few circles around the young medicine cat, thinking, before continuing, "You can leave tomorrow. Some cat will have to go with you. There's no way I'm sending you away alone."

Jayfeather inwardly cheered. It didn't bother him that he wouldn't be going alone, he knew it was necessary. "Awesome." He turned to leave. "I'll tell every cat that needs to know."

"Oh no," his leader mewed, stepping in front of him and blocking the way out. "_Every_ cat deserves to know when their medicine cat leaves them. I'll make an announcement right now."

He rolled his eyes but followed Bramblestar onto the leader's ledge. He jumped down before Bramblestar could call every cat to gather. He could tell it was well past sun high by the cool breeze and the early chirping of the insects. Most of the Clan was already in the camp clearing.

As the leader's familiar words echoed off the stone walls around the dens, Jayfeather waited at the base of the rocks and stretched himself to his full height. _First I'll visit the Tribe in the mountains, and then I'll… _He blinked. It was true. He really didn't have a clue how he would know the way back to where the Clans had come from.

"Jayfeather will be leaving the Clan tomorrow," yowled Bramblestar over the heads of the cats. Some cat gasped in shock and whispering broke out. "Our ancestors are sending him on a long journey," continued the leader silencing the Clan. "One cat will escort him, but we haven't decided who yet."

"You can't be serious. Medicine cats never leave their Clans!"

"Who will be the medicine cat while he's gone?"

"But he's blind. He'll be killed!"

Jayfeather closed his eyes. This was exactly why he hadn't wanted every cat to know yet. Now every cat would ask him StarClan knew how many dumb questions.

Bramblestar waited for the murmuring to die down before continuing. "Leafpool will take over as temporary medicine cat while Jayfeather is gone. She is just as skilled with herbs as any cat, and ThunderClan has gone long enough without the use of her excellent skills. As for Jayfeather's safety, he is gifted and clever enough to deal with anything this journey throws at him."

At that moment, Jayfeather could not have been more grateful towards his leader. _He would have been a much better father than Crowfeather._

Whispering broke out, but Jayfeather ignored it. It was done. He was going on a journey few cats had ever done before. _But who should I bring with me? Another cat who is one of the Three would probably be my first choice. _ He closed his eyes. This was a serious decision. Whichever cat he chose he would be stuck with for moons. He needed a cat that would be useful and not drive him mad.

He left the gathered cats listening to Bramblestar and padded to the fresh kill pile. He was just reaching for a fresh mouse when the thudding of paws caught his attention.

"You're leaving? But it will be dangerous. You can't do this."

It was Leafpool. He sighed, dipping his head into the fresh kill pile and delicately pulling out the chosen mouse. "Don't worry about me, Leafpool," he mumbled around his fresh kill, carrying it towards his den. "You heard your leader. I'm clever and gifted enough to do this."

Leafpool padded beside him, her pelt radiating with affection and worry. "Many moons ago, when you had just become my apprentice, I told you that I always believed in you. I still do, but you have to be reasonable. What kind of journey could be so important to separate you from your Clan?"

Jayfeather stopped at the medicine cat's den entrance, dropped the mouse and turned to face his mother. He stared into where he knew her eyes were and felt a purr rumble in his chest. He remembered how horribly he had treated her when he first discovered that she was his real mother instead of Squirrelflight. She had never given up on him even when he did his best to ignore her. Her concern for him was completely understandable. "I have to go to where the Clans first became Clans," he mewed resting his head on her shoulders. "Where the Tribe became a Tribe, and where all the prophecies came from. I need too."

Leafpool gasped but the shock didn't last long.

"I understand. The past few moons have put you through a lot. You need to go out there and find answers. I trust you will succeed."

Purring, Jayfeather stepped back. "Thanks for believing in me, mother." He turned and slipped into his den.

After finishing his mouse, Jayfeather rummaged around in the back picking out the necessary traveling herbs for tomorrow. He still didn't know which cat was going with him but he prepared to make two batches anyway. _Lionblaze would be good protection if we ran into hostile cats or dogs along the way_.

With one paw, he pulled some daisy leaves towards him and began to chew them into a paste. _Dovewing would also be a good choice. She could find the fastest and easiest way_ to trave_l._ Lost in his thoughts, he groped with a paw for the chamomile, but realized he had forgotten to get it. Squeezing his way back into the herb stores he located it and placed it beside the other traveling herbs.

"I can't believe StarClan is sending you on a journey even though you're the medicine cat. How exciting!"

Startled, Jayfeather jumped into the air, scattering his herbs. "For StarClan's sake, don't just barge into some cat's den like that, Ivypool." He muttered angrily to himself and did his best to reorganize the clutter. "Did you need something, or did you just come in here to pester me?

Ivypool didn't seem at all bothered by his rough tone. She purred and he stumbled slightly as she nudged her head into his side. "I want to go with you."

Jayfeather blinked in confusion. "What? Why?" _Would Ivypool be a good choice?_

"I'm obviously the best cat for the job," she explained, nudging him again and almost knocking him into some burnet. "I can fight, I'm good at traveling through new places, and I don't have a mate who will be worried about me."

_True._ Now that he thought about it, there was no way he could separate Lionblaze from Cinderheart now. Their kits would be coming in the next three moons. As for Dovewing, she still had to settle things with Bumblestripe. She could also keep the Clan informed about his journey using her powers_._

"You have a point." He examined the idea of Ivypool being the cat to travel with him. _If Dovewing and Lionblaze can't come, I guess she's right._ "Okay. I'll tell Bramblestar as soon as I'm done mixing these herbs."

He heard the happy she cat slip back out into the clearing. _She's clever, too. _

Satisfied with his work, he stepped out of the den and located Bramblestar at the base of the leader's den. Jayfeather could feel the curious and some disapproving gazes of some of the other cats as he raced across the clearing to greet him.

To his surprise, he realized Bramblestar was talking with the very two cats he had originally considered taking with him. He felt Lionblaze and Dovewing's expectant gazes warm his pelt.

"So who are you taking?" his brother asked him as the medicine cat skidded to a halt beside them.

"I wouldn't mind going on another adventure," Dovewing added. "Finding those beavers when they blocked the river wasn't so bad, even though it was scary and Rippletail died." She quieted for a moment. "But I'll be even more helpful this time," she concluded.

_Of course they both thought I would choose one of them. _He took in a deep breath and raised his tail for silence. "I've already decided who is coming with me. I'm taking Ivypool." He could sense their shock but he pressed on. "Lionblaze, you're going to be a father soon. Cinderheart needs you. And Dovewing, there is also a cat following your tail around that you need to deal with. I'm counting on both of you to keep the Clan safe while I'm gone."

His words were met with a few moments of silence before Bramblestar spoke. "Excellent. I'll give the message to the Clan tomorrow. You can leave in the morning."

Jayfeather blinked his understanding, trying to ignore the disappointment from the two other young cats. This was it. He would finally be on his way to finding out the full truth.

_Take as long as you need, Jay's Wing. I could wait forever…_


	12. Let's Go!

**Yeah, I know it's a short chapter, but it is really just a continuation of the last one. Plus it came out quickly. Typholius is proud to say that Typholius is motivating Typholius to make more chapters, even though Typholius doesn't own Warriors.**

_Lion and Tiger will meet in battle… others will come after you, moon upon moon… with the power of the stars in their paws…_

The forest was silent on his last morning in ThunderClan. Jayfeather navigated around his den, his whiskers brushing against the bramble walls. Everything had to be in its proper place before he handed over his responsibilities to Leafpool. He didn't want any cat thinking he was giving up being a medicine cat loosely. He detected some stray bits of chamomile from the day before.

"Are you almost ready, Jayfeather?" Ivypool stuck her head into the den, her voice lowered to a whisper. "You said you wanted to be out of the camp before sunrise. It's almost time for the dawn patrol"

He beckoned the she cat with his tail and pointed at one of the herb packets in the middle of the den. "Eat up and don't make a mess. I just cleaned everything."

When Ivypool had done as he said, he leaned down and neatly swallowed his own share of the bitter herbs. Trying to rid his mouth of the taste with his tongue, he followed the warrior out into the camp clearing.

He heard cats talking quietly by the camp entrance and opened his mouth to taste the air; they were Lionblaze, Dovewing, Bramblestar, Leafpool, and Briarlight.

"Good morning," mewed Briarlight, spotting him first, and racing over to him. If he hadn't known what had really happened, he wouldn't have been able to guess that she had once been unable to use her hind legs.

"Good morning, Briarlight. I see you're up early."

The she cat purred, sticking by his side as he made his way over to the other waiting cats. Emotion was welling from her like an overflowing puddle during a rain storm. She fears for me? He considered searching for the source of her feelings, but It was too early to be delving into cat's thoughts.

"We came to bid you farewell," mewed Leafpool when he stopped in front of the gathered cats. "Be safe and stick close to Ivypool."

Bramblestar stepped forward and rested his tail on the medicine cat's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Jayfeather. Every cat honors your duty to ThunderClan and we will welcome you back when that day comes."

"Are you sure you will know where you're going? Maybe I should come too," mewed Dovewing, her paws shuffling in the dirt.

Ivypool purred. "We'll be fine, sister. Jayfeather knows what he's doing."

Jayfeather turned to face his brother. Lionblaze was silent for a moment, and in that moment, Jayfeather felt that he could almost see the pain in his brother's eyes. _You remember when we were kits? We did everything together. Now I may never see you again._

Jayfeather blinked. Lionblaze was sending him his thoughts. _Of course we will see each other again. I'm not a kit anymore. I don't need you to protect me anymore. Take care of the Clan, and make sure you talk with Dovewing about Bumblestripe. _

Lionblaze stepped forward and pressed his fur to Jayfeather's. Jayfeather could feel the warrior's powerful muscles beneath his coat. _I'll miss, you, Jayfeather. Do whatever you have to do and come back to us._

Lionblaze stepped back and Jayfeather turned towards the camp entrance. Somehow he would figure out what all the prophecies meant and find out where the very first Clans and Tribes started. He dipped his head to the other cats, his paws feeling like stone as he forced them to take him to the entrance. _But will I really be able to find the answers?_ He shook his head._ I must!_

"Good luck, Jayfeather."

"Be safe, Jayfeather. I owe my legs to you."

"Make sure he doesn't do anything mouse brained, Ivypool."

"Come back soon. I couldn't stand loosing another littermate."

Bramblestar stepped aside to let Jayfeather pass. "I wish you safe journey to the mountains and beyond. Say hi to Stormfur and Brook for me when you see them, and try to avoid the other Clans noticing you. I want to announce your departure at the next gathering."

Jayfeather nodded, and with Ivypool on his tail, slid through the bramble entrance and out into the cool morning forest. Something ached in his heart and he realized how much it hurt to leave his friends and family. A vision of his first days as an apprentice flashed through his mind. _Every cat feels sorry for me and thinks I'm useless. _ _Nobody thinks I will be a good warrior! _

He wasn't that hard headed apprentice that nobody liked anymore! Energy suddenly filling his legs and chest, Jayfeather launched himself into the woods, startled Ivypool scurrying after him. He wasn't useless anymore! He would show every cat that he could do great things.

"Hold up, Jayfeather," gasped Ivypool as she caught up with him by the river that marked the border between ThunderClan and WindClan. "We should wait for a WindClan patrol so they can escort us across their territory."

Jayfeather snorted. "The Clans are at peace, and Bramblestar doesn't want any other Clan to know I'm leaving," he sniffed the air. "it's too early even for a dawn patrol anyways." Either his determination or the traveling herbs was filling him with energy. "We'll stay away from their camp and rest once we're past Clan territory."

"Whatever. Don't bother listening to me, I'm only a warrior."

A meow of laughter escaped Jayfeather's lips and he flicked his tail in amusement. "Last I checked medicine cats had more authority than warriors. This is my journey and I say we keep heading towards the mountains." He focused his senses on the water rushing past and timed his jump perfectly. "If we meet a WindClan patrol, I'll come up with a clever excuse for why we're on their territory."

The wind rushed through his fur making his whiskers quiver as he raced across the moor. He bounded over rabbit holes and dodged the scruffy bushes that dotted the ground. As he predicted, they didn't meet any WindClan cats.

He felt for familiar landmarks to guide him, remembering the last time he had travelled to the mountains. Squirrelflight, Dovewing, and Foxleap had gone with him. The old Stoneteller was dying and Rock had tasked him to appoint a new leader for the Tribe. Hopefully, this visit wouldn't be as long and he could find even more information about the ancestors that inhabited the mountains.

"This is the end of Clan territory," mewed Ivypool. "Do you know the way from here?"

Jayfeather stopped and tasted the air. He knew the horse place was close by and dogs lived there. Also they would need to cross a thunderpath soon. "This way."

* * *

A chilly breeze was rustling through the cats' fur by the time they reached the twoleg place that lay between them and the mountains. Jayfeather knew it was getting dark and his sighted companion would be having trouble.

"I'll catch us something to eat and find us a place to stay for the night. We'll travel again in the morning."

Jayfeather nodded and closed his eyes. He tried to remember how they had done it last time but all he could manage was a tangle of hostile scents and noises. _There's no way I'm turning back now._

"Come here."

He followed Ivypool's voice under a foul smelling bush beside the thunderpath and settled down. The effects of the traveling herbs had long since faded but he cast his senses out one last time, hoping to come across anything familiar that would help them get to the mountains.

_I recognize that scent. _He sniffed again, but tiredness was seeping through his body. He curled up tighter as another gust of cold night air found its way under their straggly bush. Ivypool lay down beside him, and just as his exhaustion swept him away, he put a name to the scent.

_Sol._


	13. I hate twoleg place

**Ha ha, nobody likes my Sol. We apologize for his appearance, but if you think about it, he's the only living cat who can make the connection... I didn't just give spoilers away. Jayfeather owns Warriors, but I don't.**

Jayfeather opened his eyes to a day lit forest. He knew he was dreaming because he could see. The leaves were yellow and red from leaf-fall and he could scent frost on the wind. He expected Rock or some StarClan warrior to step out of the bushes and talk to him, but no cat appeared. _Where is this place? _He looked around but nothing was familiar to him. He could detect a hint of Clan scent, but there was no trace of the lake.

Suddenly, he heard many paws thundering towards him. He spun around, pricking his ears. Before he could move, a stream of cats erupted from the trees and rushed past him, terror shining in their eyes.

"Hey, where is every cat going?" He waved his tail trying to get their attention but they didn't so much as look at him. _They can't see me! _He tried to recognize some faces but they vanished into the woods again before he could get a good look.

"But where are we going, momma? Why do we have to leave the camp?"

Jayfeather spotted a skinny queen struggling to keep up with the others, a tiny kit swinging from her jaws. She placed the kit down for a moment and gasped for breath.

"I told you. SkyClan isn't welcome here anymore. Cloudstar is taking us somewhere safe."

Another warrior leapt out of the bracken and scooped up the kit. "Come on, Quietnight. ThunderClan said we could only stay in their territory until sunset. We don't want to be left behind."

Jayfeather watched, confused as the cats left him and disappeared into the chilly forest. Everything was quiet once more. _SkyClan?_

"Wake up, Jayfeather!"

He blinked open his eyes to a cat shaking him with a paw. He was back under the smelly bush beside the thunderpath.

"Move your paws, Jayfeather, there's a twoleg coming with a dog!"

He didn't need to be told twice. He leapt to his paws and staggered after Ivypool. His paws were still tired and he tripped on a piece of twoleg rubbish. Ivypool was behind him instantly, shoving him back on his feet.

"Cross now!"

She shoved him onto the hard strange substance and he forced his paws to move faster. A branch caught him across the nose as he pushed his way into another bush on the other side of the thunderpath.

"Stop. I think we're safe."

Jayfeather gasped, rubbing his sore nose with a paw. It wasn't bleeding so he wouldn't need to find herbs. He heard the twoleg go past the bush where the cats had slept and the dog gave it a good sniff. They must not have spotted them because they just walked past. He was almost starting to have regrets about going on this journey.

"We're in the twoleg place now, whispered Ivypool beside him. "Sorry about waking you up like I did, but it was important."

Jayfeather tapped her on the shoulder with his tail. "It's fine." His thoughts had been scattered by the hectic arousal so he pulled them together. The vision from his dream flooded back to him. _Who were they? There were enough cats to fill a Clan. Were they a Clan? That cat said something about SkyClan, but I've never heard of it. And last night I scented Sol. What's he doing in this twoleg place?_

"You do know where we are going, right?" Ivypool's soft voice interrupted his thoughts. "We should move. This is too close to the thunderpath."

The rumbling of an approaching monster confirmed the warrior's concerns. "Let's ask some cat if they know the way to the mountains," he suggested, following Ivypool through the bush and away from the foul smelling twoleg stone. "Last time I went to the mountains, we had more experienced cats leading the way, and the time before that, Purdy guided us."

Ivypool snorted. "I thought you knew the way. Now you want to ask a pampered kittypet for directions?"

Jayfeather shook his head. He hadn't experienced many encounters with kittypets and he wanted to keep it that way. "I have a cat in mind already, but we'll need to find him first."

"Okay, but first I'm going to find us something fit for cats to eat. I was too tired last night to do any hunting and you were asleep."

Jayfeather nodded, hearing his belly rumble in discomfort. He hadn't eaten anything since being back in camp.

Ivypool slipped out of their hiding place and he heard her patter quickly across the thunderpath and into the woods on the other side.

He tried to lie down but there wasn't much room beneath the bush and twigs poked him from every direction. Growling, he twisted around and nipped the bothersome branches until they were too short to reach him. Satisfied, he lay down and wondered what the Clan was doing back by the lake. It was only his first full day away from ThunderClan but he guessed they would be worrying about him. He had an idea.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he imagined Lionblaze in the camp, sharing tongues with Cinderheart by the warrior's den. He concentrated harder, panting with the effort, and imagined himself standing beside the warrior. _Tell the Clan that Ivypool and I are fine and not to worry about us._

Lionblaze jerked his head up, startled, but then he relaxed. _Okay, Jayfeather. Everything is going well here. Bramblestar told the Clan that Ivypool went with you and Leafpool is a medicine cat again. Dovewing says she lost sight of you when you got close to the twoleg place, but we think that's just because of all the twoleg stuff in the way._

He nodded, but the strain of keeping a connection over such a long distance was wearing him out. _Remind Leafpool that the coltsfoot and comfrey should be watered every day but the-_

"I'm back. I hope you're in the mood for squirrel.

Ivypool's meow shattered the image of himself in the Clan camp and he opened his eyes.

"What were you doing?"

Jayfeather got to his paws. He felt sore as if he really had traveled all the way back to the camp. "I was just telling Lionblaze that we're fine. He said that Dovewing can't see us while we're around the twoleg place."

Ivypool dropped her catch. "Great StarClan, you can actually talk with your brother from this far away? I thought only my sister could do something like that."

"It doesn't matter," he mewed, pulling the squirrel towards him with a paw, and sinking his teeth in. It was scrawny but it would keep them both on their paws until the next stop. "We need to find Sol. He might know how to get to the mountains."

"Sol? He's out here? But what if he-"

Jayfeather slapped his tail across the she cat's mouth and shoved the squirrel towards her. "That also doesn't matter. Eat up and let's go."

* * *

Jayfeather followed the faint scent between unnatural twoleg dens and across rough thunderpaths. Ivypool raced ahead of him, checking for anything that might give them trouble and finding the way around them. Jayfeather concentrated on Sol's distinct foresty rogue scent. Even if the traitorous loner didn't know the way to the mountains, he still wanted to ask him some questions.

It had to be almost sun high by the time Jayfeather could clearly track the loner. He was surprised they hadn't met many kittypets so far. The ones they did see simply fled when they saw the Clan cats. Ivypool must have done a good job of avoiding hostile cats.

He circled a twoleg rubbish container. "Sol was around here last night," he stated, sneezing against the evil stench of twoleg-ness. "We're really close."

"I can't believe you're looking for that evil cat," mewed Ivypool. "He tried to make the Clans destroy each other and not believe in our warrior ancestors."

He nodded. "Indeed he did, but if we can persuade him to help us, he could prove to be useful."

Ivypool put her tail on his shoulder. "Careful, Jayfeather, the next twoleg den has a dog. We'll go around it." She began to steer him away, but he brushed her off.

"He's there. We just have to sneak past the dog and-"

"What are a couple of filthy forest cats doing so far away from home?" asked some cat from above him.

Jayfeather stopped, expecting to scent Sol, but it was just a kittypet. "We're not here to cause trouble," he mewed, stepping forward and lowering his head. "We're just passing through." _Though I'm pretty sure Ivypool could mess him up if the flea brain wants a fight._

Two more cats joined the tom on top of the wooden twoleg barrier that surrounded the twoleg nest. "We don't want your kind around here," mewed a she-cat's voice from beside the first cat.

Jayfeather gritted his teeth. He knew a fight in an unfamiliar and hostile territory would be costly, especially when they were outnumbered, but he couldn't leave without meeting Sol. Beside him, a threatening growl escaped Ivypool's lips. She wasn't afraid of these cats, but he couldn't risk any injuries.

"Didn't you hear us?" snarled the third cat on the twoleg fence. "Get lost!"

He had no choice. "We're sorry for trespassing on your territory. We were just looking for some cat named Sol." He turned to leave, gesturing for Ivypool to follow.

"Sol? He wants to talk with Sol!"


	14. Sol and kittypets

**Hmmm, I feel something was off about this chapter... I don't know why. I'm sorry if you don't like where I am going with Jayfeather's story, but without Erin Hunter (who owns Warriors) making more books with Jayfeather, you're stuck with me. If you don't like Sol, the good news is, we'll be moving along soon. I just need him for one key part of the storyline.  
**

"It's as he foresaw! Sol told us the forest cats would come," hissed the kittypet who sounded like the leader. "He told us you savages eat bones and kill each other over trees and rocks. You monsters kill kits and queens!"

The she cat jumped down in front of them. "We won't let you hurt Sol or take our land," she growled, her claws tapping on the unnatural hard twoleg ground as she stalked around them.

Jayfeather tried to keep a steady tone. "What are you mouse brains talking about? We just want to get to the mountains." He pricked his ears, the fur rising along his spine. The third kittypet was gone.

"Just because your land is filthy and hostile doesn't mean you can have ours." The first kittypet had jumped down and padded over to the medicine cat until Jayfeather could smell his pampered twoleg-food scented breath in his face. "Cats like you don't deserve to live."

_Great StarClan what has that traitor been telling these cats?_ Deep growling around him warned him that more cats had arrived. He and Ivypool were surrounded.

"What are they talking about, Jayfeather?" hissed Ivypool urgently into his ear. "Did something like this happen last time you went through here? "

Jayfeather shook his head. _This is the last time I stop to ask for directions. Great StarClan this is ridiculous!_

More cats were filling in around them and Jayfeather did his best to stay calm. He was surprised at how quickly the kittypets could organize. This wasn't at all what he expected when he had first discovered Sol's scent.

"Where are they? They will hurt your kits and mates if they stay too long. I need to decide how they will be dealt with."

Jayfeather growled quietly. He would never forget Sol's smooth manipulative voice. It was no wonder these cats believed him so quickly. He forced his fur down and stood up straight as the loner approached.

"Well if it isn't Jayfeather. What a pleasure it is to see you again." Sol padded between the kittypets until he stood in front of him. "I thought the Clans would send some cats to find me again, but I never expected it would be one of the Three. Especially one that can't even see his own paw in front of his face," he sneered.

Jayfeather detected shock from among some of the surrounding kittypets. Apparently they hadn't realized out he was blind until just then.

Ivypool pushed in front of him, her fur radiating cold fury. "How dare you speak to warriors like that. What have you been telling these cats to make them act like this?"

Sol purred warmly, ignoring Ivypool completely. "So, Jayfeather. I never got to tell you what that prophecy meant. Before my new Clanmates take you away, want me to give you a hint?"

Jayfeather couldn't help but grin in satisfaction. "The prophecy is already fulfilled, you piece of fox dung," he snarled. "You're nothing but a pathetic liar."

The warm purring stopped, but only for a moment. Jayfeather could tell Sol had wanted to torment him some more about the prophecy but that wasn't going to happen. "See how aggressive they can be," Sol mewed sourly to the surrounding cats. "Take them away and make sure they don't escape. I will decide what their punishment will be for trespassing later."

Jayfeather gasped in surprise as some cat shouldered into him, knocking him sideways. Some kittypet was pushing him through the crowd of spitting cats.

There was a furious shriek closely followed by a yowl of pain. "Don't fight them, Ivypool," he called out to her. He couldn't risk either of them getting hurt. "We'll figure out something later."

The shrieking quieted. He closed his eyes and he let himself get pulled away by the smelly kittypets. _Is there no decency in you, Sol? Why do you hate the Clans so much?_

* * *

"Ouch! Watch it! You obviously don't know how to handle a blind cat." Jayfeather got to his paws again after falling off another of the short ledges onto a thunderpath. From what he could sense, all the thunderpaths had smaller, slightly raised paths on either side of them, like the banks of a river. He kept his ear pricked wondering if smaller monsters ran along them. "I can't see, mouse brain, so you should warn me first if there is a ledge before pushing me off."

He hadn't realized just how much he hated twoleg place until now. The place was crawling with twolegs and their monsters, and the stench made it hard to smell where he was going. He had to trust that the kittypets taking them knew their way around. By the temperature, he guessed the sun was going down, but without the calls of the evening birds he was used to, he couldn't be sure.

"Get used to it, savage," growled one of the burly kittypets. "I'm just treating you the way you treat every other cat."

"That's not true at all!" he hissed. "We have Clans and-"

"Enough. We're here." With one final shove, the kittypet knocked him to the rough ground.

Muttering, he clambered to his sore paws. All the walking on thunderpaths had left his pads tender.

"You will be staying in this old housefolk's nest. Claire and Revy will be making sure you are well 'cared' for until Sol decides what to do with you."

"You can't keep us in that old twoleg den forever," growled Ivypool from behind him. Her meow was fierce, but he detected a shakiness in it. "We'll find a way out."

He tried to retrace the way they had come in his mind, but thinking through all the pain in his paws and the horrible smells made it impossible.

"Ah, we were told that some forest cats were caught," mewed a she cat from somewhere above them. "These must be them."

The kittypet's tone was fierce, but he wondered why Sol thought a queen would be best to keep an eye on the Clan cats.

There was a heavy thump as she jumped down from the twoleg structure. He could sense that she was big for a she cat.

"Good, you're here, Claire," mewed the kittypet who had escorted Jayfeather. "I assume Revy is inside. I'll leave these rats with you and send some cats to relieve you in the morning."

The big she cat purred. "Excellent. These filthy excuses for cats aren't going anywhere soon."

The cats that had escorted him and Ivypool backed off and Jayfeather tried to track them as they disappeared among the sounds and smells of twoleg place, but it was hopeless.

"Come with me," Claire growled. "There is food and some bedding for you, but don't get too comfortable."

Jayfeather could feel Ivypool's desire to fight this kittypet, and he was sure she would win, but he rested his tail on her shoulder. They would only fight if they had too.

As he stepped into the old twoleg nest behind the queen, the smell of mice and dirty bedding filled his nostrils. He guessed twolegs hadn't been through in a long time.

"So it's true," hissed a voice. "The forest cats were about to invade our homes but we captured the scouts before they could go back."

"That's what it looks like, Revy," mewed Claire.

Jayfeather could feel her hostile gaze like a set of claws. _It looks like Sol is messing up my search for the meaning of the prophecies._ He sighed and let the two kittypet queens guide him to where he would be sleeping. _Stupid Sol! The Clans should have killed him when they had the chance. _As he lay down on the soft but smelly twoleg material, Ivypool curling up next to him, Rock's old familiar voice entered his thoughts.

_But you need him, Jayfeather. His pawsteps will lead you to the next part of your journey._


	15. Savages? Nah

**Another chapter, yep. Its been a while because I was in New Mexico for a bit and I keep getting writer's block. By the way, the four kittypets in the story so far are named after horses I helped groom and feed recently. The semblance to Jayfeather's name is entirely coincidental. The Warriors series... Why did you stop writing about the awesome Jayfeather, Erin Hunter(who owns the series not me)? He was too young to have his story ended.**

Jayfeather opened his eyes and raised himself to a sitting position. He was still in the twoleg den. The white twoleg walls towered above his head and unfamiliar objects lay here and there. The whole place reaked of twolegs and kittypets.

He knew he was asleep. He drifted to his paws, stepping away from his body that lay next to Ivypool's in a round wooden nest. It reminded him of his own nest of moss back in the camp, but this one was made by twolegs. Why would a twoleg make a nest so small that they couldn't fit in?

"While I'm able to see, I might as well check out this place," he mewed to himself as he made his way alongside one of the walls, not sure if Rock or some other ancestor was nearby and listening. It wouldn't have been the first time that they visited while he was dream walking.

He padded though the twoleg den, noticing that even though he had thought the place had been empty when he first arrived, there were signs of life. Along with twoleg scent, there was food and a variety of sickly sweet smells like overly powerful flowers.

It didn't take him long to realize that he was trapped. The whole den was about the size as the ThunderClan camp, but he couldn't find the entrance they had come through the previous day. The whole place seemed sealed. _Then how did we get in here?_ He wiggled his haunches and sprung up onto one of the raised wooden surfaces, like trees with flat tops. He thought there were openings along the walls at first, but upon closer inspection, he realized they were closed off with a hard transparent substance.

He wondered what would happen if Sol had him and Ivypool killed. Would it affect the prophecy of the Three? How would Dovewing or Lionblaze even know he was dead? Could he reach StarClan from here?

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine the ThunderClan camp. He searched for a familiar face, or any cat at all, but it was hopeless. Either he was too far away or the walls of the twoleg place were interfering. He sighed, opening his eyes again. Then he saw it.

Laying down on a large bed in the corner of the den was a twoleg. He crept closer cautiously, even though he didn't think a twoleg could hurt him in his dreams. He had never seen a twoleg before, but he recognized it by smell. He was surprise at how big it was. He jumped up beside it to get a closer look, whiskers twitching.

By the smell he could tell it was female, with long black fur on top of its head. Sleeping next to the twoleg were the furry forms of Claire and Revy. He snorted. It was wrong for cats and twolegs to live together.

He jumped down and made his way back to his sleeping body, still wondering how he had gotten into the den in the first place, but it was pointless to keep on searching. He'd try again when he was awake.

_Tap tap tap._

Jayfeather opened his eyes. He was back in the twoleg nest, Ivypool curled up next to him. Still frustrated with his dreams, he got to his paws and arched his back in a huge stretch. He wondered what Sol would do to him and Ivypool. He remembered Rock's last words to him about needing Sol for the journey, but it didn't make sense. How could Sol help them with anything if he wanted every Clan cat dead? _Why does he hate the Clans so much anyways? What did they do to him in the first place?_

_Tap tap._

The sound snapped him out of his thoughts. He angled his ears; it was coming from somewhere above him. He got to his paws, and made his way over to one of the walls. Making the jump in his dream had been easy because he could see. He misjudged the leap and banged his head against the wooden surface. His second try was a success.

_Tap._

It was coming from the transparent substance. As he padded nearer, there was a rapid scuttling sound that came from the other side and he heard some cats mewing excitedly to each other in hushed tones.

"What do you want," Jayfeather growled, unsheathing his claws. He expected these were just more kittypets coming to torment him.

A young tom's voice answered nervously form the other side. "Is it true that you're a forest cat and you kill kits and queens?"

Jayfeather let his claws slide back into his paws. They were just a couple of young kittypets who probably had never even seen a Clan cat before. "Yes, I come from a forest but we don't kill kits or queens. Whatever Sol has been telling you is fox dung."

The other tom spoke up, his mew muffled by the barrier between them. "We're not going to be tricked by you, forest cat. Sol said the savages would come and you did."

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Well if that's all you want, I'll be going. Have a nice day." He turned.

"Wait!" the two young cats pleaded in unison. "If what Sol said isn't true, then why did you come?

_Not all the cats here must believe Sol's crazy story about savage forest cats coming to take over._ He sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws. _If I convince these kittypets that Sol is lying, they will just chase him out._

"I come from a Clan not too far from here," he began. He could feel the two toms' curiosity. "We look after each other and hunt for the elders and kits-"

"I caught a sparrow once," interrupted one of kittypets. "It was in Buttermilk's bird bath and I stalked it all the way from the-"

"That's great, be quiet," Jayfeather silenced him. "We take care of each other and defend against the other Clans. We follow the will of StarClan and I left a few days ago because my warrior ancestors told me to. We definitely don't want to live in twoleg place."

"I told you Sol was lying."

"Did not."

"Did too."

Jayfeather closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His words were wasted on these two featherbrains. He should be trying to find a way to escape, not playing with kits.

"I'm Jayjay. and this is my half brother Cash," mewed one of the toms after a few more moments of arguing. "We live right next door and were so excited when we found out you savage cats were being held in Revy's place. Not surprising sincer her owner's the only one around with an automatic cat door."

Jayfeather blinked. "A what?"

"It's a door that only opens when Revy is around," mewed Cash quickly. "It's supposed to keep other cats out of her housefolk's place."

_So that's why I couldn't find an exit. A door_ _that can recognize cats? Twolegs are so weird_. He was about to ask if they knew any other way out of the twoleg den, but he heard paw steps behind him.

"There you are, prisoner."

Jayfeather turned around. It was Revy, and to his surprise, he scented blood on her pelt. Had Ivypool clawed her and escaped?

"Time to eat. Get out of here, you two!"

There was a scurrying of claws on wood as Cash and Jayjay scrambled away from the other side of the wall.

"Come eat. We will be leaving soon."

Jayfeather jumped down after Revy, stumbling only slightly before straightening up. She took him to the smell of food, and he was startled when his paw bumped against something hard and round.

"There's no way I'm eating that. It looks like rabbit droppings."

Jayfeather took a tentative sniff and poked at the food with a paw. It was in a smooth twoleg container slightly smaller than his nest back at camp. The food itself was hard and dry and smelled like fish.

"Fine, don't eat it. Be hungry for the rest of the day." Revy snorted and limped away towards where the twoleg and Claire were still asleep in the giant nest.

Jayfeather took another sniff. It seemed safe to eat. "Come on, Ivypool. It wont kill us to eat a bit of kittypet food. We need to keep our strength up if we want to get out of here."

Ivypool took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "This isn't what I expected the journey would be like at all. What if we never escape from here? What if Sol has us killed? I promised Dovewing I would come back."

Jayfeather rested his tail on her shoulder comfortingly. "That's not going to happen. We are going to find a way out of here and Sol is going to help us."

Ivypool gasped. "Sol's not going to help us. He's trying to start a war with the Clans. Why else would he be getting kittypets to hate Clan cats. We should make a run for it and warn the Clans as soon as we get out of here."

Jayfeather flicked his ears around listening if Revy or Claire had heard, but the two kittypets were mewing together on the other side of the den. "Rock told me that we need Sol for the prophecy. He knows something."

"Who's Rock again?"

He closed his eyes. "It doesn't matter. Next time I see Sol, I'll try and get some information out of him. I feel we will be on our way to the mountains again. As his mind drifted back to the possibilities of what Sol's purpose in all of this could be, a tingling ran down his spine.

"Time to go. Both of you, follow me."

Revy was back. Her mew was pained and Jayfeather could feel heat radiating off her shoulder. Some cat had clawed her.

"Want me to take a look at your shoulder? Where I come from I heal wounds and fight sicknesses with herbs." He reached closer and quickly took a sniff around the injury. "I'm sure I could find some dock or goldenrod around. That would fix it right up."

Her surprise was clear. She hadn't expected one of the 'savages' to offer her help. "Um, no thanks. I'll get my housefolk to check it out later."

Reavy lead the two Clan cats to the edge of the twoleg den where Claire was already waiting. There was a high pitched noise and a pop and part of the wall opened up. The smells of outside drifted in and Jayfeather took a deep breath of fresh air.

Claire still felt hostile, but he detected an uncertainty in Revy. It was as if these kittypets didn't want to have anything to do with the Clan cats. _Then why are they listening to Sol? Is he really that convincing? _He knew the answer to that. Sol had tricked Blackstar, a Clan leader into not believing in StarClan. For some reason, though, he felt as if there was something more than just Sol's clever words that was getting the kittypets to act like this. What was he up to?


End file.
